Harry and Hermione Lupin
by fred aholic
Summary: Death Eaters have organised a meeting for hundreds of muggles to get together. What happens when the Grangers and Dursleys are at that meeting?, what happens to Harry and Hermione?, the pairing is a SIBLING PAIRING!. so dont send me hate messages
1. Chapter 1

Vernon Dursley growled as he stormed into the living room, they were suppose to go to a meeting in ten minutes and that freak was going to make them late. "Hurry up boy!" he shouted as he heard rushed footsteps, he smiled when he saw Dudley in his suit while Petunia fused over him.

"Oh you look so lovely Dudley, you are growing up so fast" she said almost crying as she smiled at their six year old son who looked annoyed and bored. She scowled when a young thin boy in baggy clothes ran into the room with a tie in his hand.

"About time boy, Dudley couldn't go without his tie and we will most likely be late now, that old woman with the nasty cats isn't available now so you will stay here on your own, if anything is out of place when we get back you will regret it" Vernon growled. He smiled as he gave his son, who was glaring at the boy, the tie and tied it around his neck for him.

"We will be back in a few hours" Petunia said coldly as they walked out of the front door, Harry heard the car pull out of the driveway and smiled. He was glad that they were gone for a while, they were hardly family to him. They hated him and wished that they didn't have to take care of them, if you could even call a small bedroom under the stairs taking care of him. He didn't care though, he didn't like them either for obvious reasons. He was ecstatic when when found out that they had to go to a meeting and wasn't surprised in the least about not being able to go. It was going to be boring anyway, he almost felt sorry for his cousin for having to go, almost. It was just a bunch of adults from different jobs to come together and explain what they do and they get a chance to get a grant for their work place. Harry rolled his eyes, all his Uncle did was work at a business that soled drills and things so they wont be getting it but his Boss still wanted him to go and represent them. Harry hoped that they were longer than a few hours as he turned on the television, he usually only got to watch it when no one was paying attention to him and Dudley was watching it which was a lot. He turned on cartoons and got comfortable, it wasn't very often that they left him on his own so he was going to enjoy it while he could.

.

The Dursleys smiled politely as they shook hands with people from different businesses and profetions. Vernon sneered when he saw dentists in the corner, as if they were going to get it, he thought cruelly as he and Petunia laughed at the composition. They quickly smiled when the two of the dentists walked over to them. "Hello, I am Vernon Dursley, this is my wife Petunia and our son Dudley" he said warmly as he sized them up.

The man smiled "hello, I am Wendell Granger and this is my wife Monica Granger" the man said as he shook his hand.

Monica smiled as she saw Dudley "your son is so cute, we have a daughter but she couldn't come because she was ill" she said.

They looked up when they heard a man say "it is time for everyone to be seated", Vernon and Dudley walked to the table with their names on while Petunia smiled at the Grangers.

"Well we best sit down, I do hope your daughter feels better" she said pretending that she wasn't glad that the little girl was ill. A family man with children was most likely going to get the grant. She looked around the room, there must have been nearly a thousand people in the large room. Just as the man was about to start talking, all the doors to the room slammed shut, the lights flickered. When they turned back on, about twenty masked people were pointing things at them. Petunia's eyes grew wide, they were wands, she remembered them from her sister.

Screams were heard followed by shouts of "Avada Kedavra!" as the lights turned off completely, after a moment, everything was silent.

.

Harry was confused, it had been nearly five hours since his relatives left, a meeting about a grant couldn't take that long. He rolled his eyes, they probably took Dudley to a fast food place or something. He heard footsteps outside the house and quickly rushed back to his room under the stairs, if they knew he was outside his room this late he would probably be hit by Vernon like last time. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes as he pretended to be asleep, he was confused when the footsteps were much lighter than his Uncle's or cousin's. His door opened and he looked at a horrified woman "he is here" she said. A man with sandy blond hair looked into the small room and looked shocked and angry as he saw him in the poor excuse for a room.

"Who are you?" Harry asked worried, he didn't know whether to be scared or glad that these people weren't his relatives.

"Harry, I was a friend of your parents, we need to get you out of here" the man said, Harry's eyes widened, this had been his dream for years. He walked closer to the man and the woman who barely looked passed nineteen.

"Is there anything of yours that you want to bring Harry?" the woman asked unsure as she looked into room.

Harry shook his head "I don't have anything but clothes but they belong to my cousin Dudley" he said slightly frightened at the growl he heard from the man and the fast the woman's hair grew darker.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked as he wondered who these people were, it must have been true that they knew his parents because they knew his name, the Dursleys wouldn't even tell people he lived with them no matter his name.

"We are taking you somewhere safe" the man said, Harry closed his eyes tightly when he felt a weird feeling. He panicked when he realised that he was somewhere else but the man and woman seemed kind and comforting.

"We have him Albus" the man said as they walked into a room, inside, was a elderly man with long white hair and beard.

"Excellent Remus, shame we didn't get the information quicker, we could have saved all those lives" he said sadly.

"I am glad that the Dursleys were killed" Tonks muttered, ignoring the looks she got from Albus and Remus.

Remus coughed "what she meant sir was that those muggles weren't treating Harry properly, his bedroom was a small room below the stairs and he had nothing but his cousin's clothes" he explained.

The old man seemed to think for a moment before he looked at the young boy "is this true, were you not treated properly?" he asked taking in the fact that the boy looked too skinny.

Harry shrugged "I don't think so, when my cousin or Uncle hit me it is suppose to be my fault, because I shouldn't do better than Dudley in anything and because I'm a freak" he said weakly as all the adult's seemed to narrow their eyes.

"Remus in the secomstances, I am sure you and young Nymphadora can take care of the boy?" he asked, Remus nodded and the woman who must have been Nymphadora looked giddy.

"Was there any more Albus?" Remus asked sadly, Albus nodded as he walked over to the other room with Remus and Tonks.

"There were a few, most have new homes now with order of the phoenix members but there is still a girl" he explained.

Tonks squealed when she saw the girl, she had bushy brown hair and looked at hthem shly.

"She is so cute, Remus we have to help her" she said looking at the older man pleadingly.

"Nymphadora we don't have that much room" Remus said quietly so the little girl couldn't hear.

Nyphadora's eyes grew wider as she pouted, Remus sighed "we will take care of her Albus" he said.

The young girl was taken from the room with a suitcase and they walked over to Harry "we will explain everything to you when we get to our cottage" Nymphadora said. She took the little girl's hand while Remus took Harry's, with a 'pop' they apparated to a cottage in the countryside, far away from anywhere.

"What is your name dear?" Remus asked as he lead the children to the living room.

"Hermione Granger" she said weakly as she looked down at her hands, she looked as scared as Harry felt.

"I will put your trunk in one of the spare rooms, Nymphadora try not to scare them" he said, she stuck her tongue out at him as he left the room.

She looked sadly at Harry and Hermione, they must be so scared and felt so alone, their families had died.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly, he had heard her say that the 'muggles' were dead, he didn't know what muggles were but the way they had talked it seemed like they were his relatives.

"I don't know how to say this but here it goes, I am Nymphadora Tonks, please call me Tonks no matter what Remus says, we belong to the order of the phoenix which helps Wizards and Witches, your families were killed in a anti- muggle hate crime, you two along with a few others were taken because you are either muggleborn which means you are magical with muggle parents or you were with muggle relatives" she explained.

"What's a muggle?" Hermione said tearfully,she wanted her Mummy and Daddy back.

"A muggle is someone who isn't muggle, you Hermione are a muggleborn Witch and we need to make sure you are protected and have the right teachings" she told her.

"But how can I be a Witch, is that how we got here and to that other place, by magic?" she asked.

"Yes and you are a Witch because although your family are muggles, it isn't uncommon for a Witch or Wizard to be born in a family like yours" Tonks said.

"What about me, am I a muggleborn?" Harry asked wondering why Tonks suddenly became nervous.

"Don't worry Nymphadora, I will explain it to him" said Remus as he walked into the room, Tonks looked relieved as she nodded.

"Harry, your Mother and Father were a Witch and Wizard and so are you but they were killed when you were very young, that is why you were with muggle relatives, your Mother, Lily was a muggleborn and Petunia was her sister" he explained, Harry could tell that he was hiding something but decided not to say anything.

"So I am not going to see my parents again?" Hermione asked, tears at her eyes as she thought of how much she missed them.

"Sorry but no, we will be taking care of you both, I am Remus Lupin and this is Nymphadora Tonks" Remus said sadly.

"That is enough questions for now, we will talk more after you two get some sleep, it is already three in the morning" Tonks said before she led them to a room above them.

"This room should be fine for you both now, goodnight" Tonks said as she tucked them in, Harry still didn't understand who this woman was but he felt comforted by her as she made sure the blankets were wrapped tightly around him and brushed her hand against his head lightly.

The door closed and he remembered the girl in the bed opposite him "goodnight Hermione" he whispered, she must have been a lot more upset then him by this.

"Goodnight Harry" he heard her say quietly, within minutes they were both asleep.

Outside the room, Tonks felt heartbroken, those poor children. She walked back down the stairs and saw Remus sitting at the dinning table, his head in his hands.

"They are safe Remus, Harry is back and Hermione is safe" she said to comfort him, she had known Remus since she graduated at the age of seventeen, she was now nineteen and because of Dumbledore, living with him. She had joined the order a year before she had graduated and apparently it was too dangerous for her to stay with her muggle family or on her own so Remus and Dumbledore decided that she should stay with him. They had become friends within the first week, he was really nice. By the end of the year they were like best friends. She put her hands on his shoulder and felt him relax, things were going to change, they will make sure those children were safe and loved.

.

A/N: soooo, I hope people like this chapter, I had an idea about Hermione and Harry being siblings and thought that it was so cute I just had to do it, I love the idea of Harry the protective older brother, once again, I think it would be cute. So although this is Harry and Hermione it is only a sibling pairing, all my stories will be Harry/Ginny. Please tell me what you all think, Tes the 'Fred aholic'.


	2. New Family

Harry woke up to soft crying, he turned over in the bed he was in and could just see Hermione in the dark, she was crying into her pillow.

"Hermione" he said groggily as he sat up in the bed, she heard her breathing hitch but got out of the bed anyway.

"Sorry I woke you" he heard her say, it was muffled by the pillow, he could hear it break at the end and sat on her bed.

"It's ok" he said softly as he put a hand on her back, she was shaking from her sobs, he wished he knew what to do.

"Don't you miss your family?" she asked as she wiped at her eyes, she didn't understand why he was so calm.

"Not really, I hated my relatives and don't care about them" he said honestly as he shrugged. Hermione gasped as she sat up and looked at him like he was crazy.

"You cant say that about your family, my Mum said that no matter what happens, family should always love each other" she said remembering what her Mother said the day she said she hated her cousin.

"Well that might be your family but my relatives weren't my family at least I was never treated like family, a punch bag and a slave maybe but never family" he said. Hermione's eyes widened at what he said, she yawned which made him smile.

"I guess we both better get back to sleep, night Hermione" he said, he liked this girl already, she seemed sweet.

"Night Harry" she said as she watched him crawl along the bed opposite and snuggle under the covers.

.

"Harry, Hermione, it is time to get up" Tonks said as she opened the door and looked sadly at them. Both children got up from the beds and walked groggily to her, she smiled as she led them to the living room.

"Ok so while Remus makes breakfast, is there any questions?" Tonks asked as they sat down. Harry and Hermione thought for a moment, they had so many questions but where to start.

"Who were anti- Muggle?" Hermione asked remembering that Tonks called the meeting an anti- muggle hate crime.

"They are Witches and Wizards who think that Muggles are filth although they aren't and they want to kill them all so they have all the power, these people are called Death Eaters" she explained.

Hermione gasped "but who would start such a horrible thing?" she asked, she couldn't understand why people would want to hurt each other no matter kill each other.

"It was started by a Wizard who was as evil as anyone could go, he thought that Purebloods were the greatest and that Muggleborns didn't disserve to learn magic, he was known as the dark lord and although he was destroyed years ago, his followers, the Death Eaters, are still trying to do what he wanted" she said trying to explain it as simply as she could.

"A Pureblood?" Harry asked as he thought about what Tonks was saying.

"Yes a Pureblood is someone with only Wizarding ancestors, there is hardly any Pureblood families left, I barely know anyone who isn't half blood or less" Tonks said.

"So we are actually going to use magic?" Harry asked, he thought about the magic Tonks and Remus used and thought it would be interesting.

"You can't yet but once you have your letters for Hogwarts you can get your wands" she said, Hermione looked very interested about Hogwarts.

"Is Hogwarts a school or something?" she asked, Harry guessed that she must have been a book worm or something as he smiled at her.

Tonks nodded "yes Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the greatest Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore" she said.

"Breakfast is ready" Remus said as he walked into the room, Tonks beamed as she stood up.

"Brilliant, Remus always makes the best pancakes" she said happily causing Remus to chuckle as they went into the kitchen. Harry and Hermione sat down as they listened to Remus and Tonks talk to each other, they seemed like good friends.

"We will need to talk to Albus about what we need to do about the Muggle police" Remus said as he drank his coffee.

Tonks grinned "I vote on telling them that evil Wizards have proclaimed war on them" she said trying not to laugh.

She failed when Remus nearly chocked on his coffee "you will do no such thing Nypmhadora, last time you had one of your ideas was mortifying enough" he said.

"What are you talking about Remy, that was brilliant, who knew Muggle police stations were that fun, didn't understand what that man said though when he was talking about us committing 'treason'" she said giggling as she remembered it.

"It was definitely not fun and I am not going to spend another night in that police station again because of you and your immaturity" he said even though the sides of his lips were twitching.

"It was fun and you know it" Tonks murmured before she ate some of her pancakes, avoiding eye contact.

""If you are done being childish, we need to sort things out, I suppose you two go to a Muggle school?" Remus asked more seriously, he thought for a moment when they both nodded.

"I see, well you cant go back to them after what has happened, I trust this will not be a problem?" he asked, Harry had no problem with it, no one in his school liked him because he was the freak. He was surprised that Hermione didn't have a problem with it, she seemed like someone who would like school a lot, maybe there was something more to it.

"However, you still have to learn so we will have to come up with something" he said as he thought to himself.

"You have always said you wanted to be a Professor Remus, why don't you try, you have enough books for it" Tonks said, Hermione looked very interested at what Tonks said, confirming Harry's suspicions, she was a book lover.

"I don't have much knowledge on the things they need to learn" Remus said, everything he could teach involved wands.

"We will have to sort it out later, for now, I have to go to work" he said as he stood up from the table and cleared his plate.

"I will see you all later then" he said before he apparated, leaving Harry and Hermione looking shocked.

"I will have to make some floo calls, would you two like to go to your room for a while?" she asked, Harry and Hermione nodded and left to the room. Once they were in the bedroom, Hermione sat next to her trunk and sighed, Harry watched her for a moment before he sat next to her.

"So Hermione, how come you are fine with not going back to your school, you seem like someone who would hate that?" he asked as he tried to get to know her, the least they could do is be friendly. Hermione looked up and looked almost shocked that he wanted to talk to her but she quickly hid it.

"People in my old school weren't very nice" she explained weakly, Harry suddenly felt sad, he knew what that was like.

"No one liked me in my old school, no one would actually go near me" he said trying to make her feel better by letting her know she wasn't alone.

"I wish the people at my old school didn't go near me, they always made fun of me because I was different" she said sadly.

Harry smiled softly "well if you think about it, we are different to them, doesn't mean it is a bad thing" he said feeling brighter when he heard her laugh weakly.

"I guess not, I didn't see it that way" she said wiping at her eyes again when she felt tears prickle at her eyes.

"If you miss your parents then you shouldn't bottle it all up, it will only hurt more" Harry said remembering when he was five and finally let himself cry as he thought about his parents.

Hermione nodded as he hugged her "thanks, your really nice" she said smiling up at him, he smiled back, that was the first time he was called nice. The next few hours were spent with the children talking once Hermione finally let her tears go. Harry felt a pang in his chest as he watched her, she was a lovely girl but bad things happen to her. He came to a decision that he would protect her if anything happened. He realised, this was his new family and even though he shouldn't feel that way, it felt good.

That night when Remus came back, he found them in their bedroom talking, he smiled as he watched them. He missed James so much but he felt happy, he could give Harry the childhood he had missed. Hermione was a sweet child and he could help her with everything she needed. He had always wondered what it would be like to have children and now he had three, Harry, Hermione and of course Nymphadora. He quietly closed the door and walked back down to the living room and saw Nymphadora looking down at a piece of parchment with a slight grin which he leant very quickly was never good.

"What are you up to know Nymphadora?" he asked as he looked over her shoulder, he raised an eyebrow when she quickly folded it and turned to face him with it behind her back.

"It is nothing Remmy, just a message about something from a friend, not important, very boring" she said waving it off but Remus didn't believe it.

"Once again, may I remind you of your last idea?" he asked as he took the parchment, ignoring her pout.

"Honestly Remus, you were having fun until those Muggle police showed up and I still think spending the night in that police station was fun" she said crossing her arms.

Remus rolled his eyes "oh yes very fun, we didn't get back until five in the morning and I don't think I will be able to look at Muggle junk food again" he said as he left the room with Tonks who was laughing madly.

"I don't think I can look at my friend Tasha again" she said giggling madly, Remus sighed, Merlin, what had he gotten himself into.


	3. School

Remus returned from work looking very pleased, he had just been talking with Albus and they found a way to teach the Muggleborns and Harry who lost their families. Remus entered the living room and smiled as he saw Tonks with Harry and Hermione; it was no surprise to him that she got on with them, after all Tonks was practically a child herself. When Dumbledore suggested that Tonks stay with him after she graduated, Remus had his doubts but found her a very interesting young lady.

"Watcher Remmy" Tonks said breaking him out of his thoughts, his smile grew as he sat next to them.

"I have good news, I was talking to Albus and it has been decided that you will have lessons with the other Muggleborns at the order headquarters" he said happily, he ignored Tonks' expression as she wondered how that was good news.

"There will be Aurors there to keep you all safe and Dumbledore has hired a teacher who is qualified to teach you muggle things" he explained. Harry thought that sounded great and by the look on Hermione's face, he guessed that she was excited too.

"What Aurors are going to be there?" Tonks asked, she hoped that it was going to be someone efficient.

"Robards, Savage, and I think Dawlish as well" he said trying to remember which names Dumbledore mentioned.

"You have got to be kidding! Maybe Dumbledore will let me help, I can do something like that" Tonks said excitedly, Remus chose not to say anything about it, the last thing he needed was for Tonks to get angry. However it was too late, she huffed and crossed her arms as she turned away from him. Harry's and Hermione's eyes widened when her hair turned from pink to red.

"How did you do that without your wand?" Hermione asked amazed as she looked at her red hair.

Tonks beamed before she scrunched up her eyes and a moment later her nose changed into a beak.

"Wow that is brilliant" Harry said as he and Hermione laughed, Tonk's smiled hugely before she changed it back her nose.

"I am a Metamorphmagus which means I can change my form to anything I want" she explained changing her hair back to pink.

"What else can you change?" Hermione asked, once again, her thirst for knowledge showing.

Tonks' got a mischievous gleam in her eyes before she changed her hair sandy brown and long and changed her skin paler.

Hermione and Harry burst out laughing "you look like his daughter" said Harry, Remus rolled his eyes and pretended that he didn't find it funny.

"Lighten up Remmy" Tonks said as she changed her appearance back to how she liked it.

"Very funny Nymphadora, you two better go to sleep now though otherwise you will be too tired for your lessons" Remus said turning to Harry and Hermione. He led them up to their bedroom and said goodnight before he closed their door as he left.

.

The next morning, Hermione and Harry were awake before Tonks walked into their room, they couldn't wait to meet other Muggleborn children.

"Well you two seem excited, I have some clothes here for you Harry so you won't have to wear anything baggy" she said as she put a pile of clothes on his bed.

"They should fit, Remus put a charm on them, I was going to but he thought it was best if he did, Merlin, I get it wrong one time when I practice it on his clothes, accidentally shrink them while he was wearing them and he doesn't trust me again, he was in the house when it happened" she said shaking her head as she left. Hermione left while Harry got changed, she wanted to know more about that story but Remus realizing what story was separated them. When Harry joined them, they had breakfast and got ready to go to the order headquarters.

"This is going to be so fun" Tonks said almost giddy as she set up the floo, Remus chuckled; she was always so full of life. Harry and Hermione were both kind of scared about walking into the oddly coloured flames but were relieved when they ended up in the building they were in a few days ago.

"Hello Remus, Nymphadora" Albus greeted as he walked over to them, he smiled sadly when he saw Harry and Hermione. "This was a lovely idea Remus, most of the other children are here already and Miss Emma Hamilton is more than qualified and a very nice young woman" he said leading them into one of the huge rooms. Inside was ten other children, most looked scared, at the end of the room was a kind looking woman with brown hair tied into a simple ponytail. She looked up and smiled when she saw them; she walked over to them and greeted them.

"So this must be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, hello" she said as she kneeled down and shook their hands.

"Why don't you go see the other children while we talk" Albus said, the two nodded before they walked over to the others.

"Hello, my name is Hermione, what's yours?" Hermione asked a scared looking boy who looked a little younger than her.

"Hi, my name is Colin and this is my brother Dennis" the boy said gesturing to the boy next to him. Harry and Hermione talked to the brothers until Miss Hamilton started the lesson.

"Ok children, I would like you all to take seats" she said as she smiled at them all. Harry and Hermione sat next to each other and were joined by Colin and Dennis.

"We will start by writing your names on these pieces of parchment" she said, she thought that it would be a good way to find out how well they can write. She handed a piece of parchment and a Muggle pen to everyone and watched as they wrote. When everyone was done, she collected them in and realized that they would need a lot more practice with their writing.

She smiled when she saw Hermione's "well done Hermione, you didn't have any spelling mistakes" she said warmly. Harry smiled down at his parchment, he knew that he would have had a lot but was glad Hermione didn't.

"Great, this next piece of parchment will have something written on it in dots, I would like you all to try and follow the dots and find out what it says" she explained, Harry nearly laughed at Hermione's excited expression. After two hours, everyone had a break where they could talk to each other and a house elf brought them snacks. Some of the children were shocked when they saw it but soon realized that he was friendly. Hermione tried to talk to a boy who the Professor called 'Dean' but he ignored her and walked away.

She felt hurt but Harry just pulled her away "he must just be shy or something" he said trying to make her feel better. During the break, Tonks came in to talk to the Professor; Harry guessed that Albus must have let her stay.

"How are they all doing so far?" she asked as she sat next to the Professor who was looking through their writing.

"Great, some may need a little more help than others, that Hermione Granger is very smart for someone her age, her hand writing is a lot neater then the other children's and she has not done a single spelling mistake" Emma said. Tonks beamed, she knew Hermione was going to be bright, she understood things that an eight year old shouldn't understand.

"Can I go talk to them before your lessons start again?" she asked, she stood up when Emma nodded.

"They have another ten minutes of their break" she explained, Tonks walked over to Harry and Hermione.

"Hey, having fun?" she asked as she sat cross legged on the floor next to them.

"Yea, those writing things were fun" Hermione said happily, Tonks could just picture her being Remus' favourite.

"And we made two friends, Colin and Dennis" Harry said gesturing to the boys that Emma was talking to. When she was done, the brothers ran over to them.

"Professor Hamilton said that we are going into groups of four to read, mind if we join you?" Colin asked.

"Of course not, sounds great" Hermione said, she couldn't believe she had made two friends in one day, no one had liked her at all in her old school.

"Well as long as you are having a good time, I should really talk to Kingsley, I can't believe he let that house elf come in here, no wonder you all got scared" she said as she stood up. She said goodbye to them and left the room before everyone had to get into their groups.

"Some of you may already know the books you are going to read, I picked out some common Muggle ones" Emma explained as she handed a book to each group. Harry, Hermione, Colin and Dennis got a book called 'Charlotte's Web'. Hermione read first, they decided that they had to try to read two pages before giving it to the next person. Hermione had only a few problems as she read, Harry had a few more, about the same as Colin, Dennis had a lot and needed Hermione's help which he didn't mind.

As she helped him they heard someone mumble "show off" when they walked past, the four all looked up and saw Dean walking back to his group. Hermione went pink as she sat straight in her chair and looked down at the floor, obviously upset. Harry glared at the boy before looking back at Hermione.

"Don't pay any attention to him, he is just jealous" he said trying to comfort her while thinking of great ways to punch that boy.

"Yea, just because he most likely can't read as good as you" Dennis said which Colin agreed too. Hermione smiled at them.

"Thanks" she said before she leaned down and helped Dennis with the word he was struggling with. Harry looked up and saw Dean struggling with the page he was reading with his group, good, he thought, the stupid git.

After lunch, everyone had to write what their favourite thing was, Harry was struggling with his, he didn't know what his favourite thing was, because he had never been allowed to have any favourite things when he was at the Dursley's house. He looked up and saw everyone writing and talking to each other, he felt even dumber. When he look to his left he saw Hermione writing neatly, she looked up and smiled at him. She looked confused when she saw his blank parchment, he shrugged, after all what was he suppose to write about.

"Have you ever had a day out or anything?" she asked as she put down her pen. He thought for a moment, the only place he had ever been that was good was the park next to the Dursley's house that he found.

"There is a park which is usually quiet where I liked to visit" he said unsure, he felt better when Hermione smiled.

"Then write about that" she said before she went back to what she was writing. He thought for a moment, it would be easy to write about. He picked up his pen and tried to write about the park, after a moment, he actually found it an easy thing to do. The class carried on like this until Professor Hamilton collected their work in.

"That was great everyone, I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow" she said, she opened the door and everyone went to their waiting cerers . Harry and Hermione smiled when they saw Tonks talking to Remus.

"So how did it go?" Remus asked once he saw them, he smiled when two boys said goodbye to Harry and Hermione.

"Great, we were writing and reading and made two new friends, oh and there was a ,erm, house elf, and it looked strange" Hermione said, she couldn't believe that she nearly forgot what it was called.

"Sounds fun, you have to tell me more about it when we get back home" Remus said before Harry and Hermione side along apparated back to the cottage with Tonks and Remus. Remus listened to everything they had done that day with interest; he was glad that they had learnt quite a bit but was slightly worried when he heard about Dean. He had to calm down Tonks who was angry that a little boy was mean to Hermione.

Later on that night, both Tonks and Remus looked excited as they led Harry and Hermione to their room, Tonks was practically bouncing as they walked there. Remus opened the door and to say that they were shocked would have been an understatement. The room was bigger and seemed to be split into two sides. On the side that was obviously Hermione's, there was a new shelf with different children's books, Muggle ones and Wizarding ones. There were teddies on her bed and a desk with writing equipment and a wardrobe with her clothes and new ones that went with her style. Hermione squealed as she ran to the shelf and looked at the titles. On Harry's side was a desk like Hermione's, some pictures of people riding brooms with signs saying 'Quidditch' and a wardrobe with different styles of clothes.

"Your Father was really into Quidditch so we thought that he might have passed it onto you, it's a Wizarding sport like football" Remus explained. He chuckled when Harry and Hermione hugged him and Tonks and thanked them.

"We thought you might like it" Tonks said grinning at them, she was glad that Remus was able to find Muggle books.

"Good night" Remus said as he left with Tonks, he smiled to himself as he walked down the hall. He thought about Tonks, Harry and Hermione, he mused that they were like his family, the one he always wanted but was never allowed. That night, he slept peacefully, images of Harry and Hermione growing into polite, talented young adults. As he and Tonks sat together smiling proudly as they watched them, their children, as he leaned in to kiss her.

His eyes shot open as he quickly sat up in his bed, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he thought about his dream, ashamed as he reminded himself that she was nineteen and that he shouldn't think about anyone like that. He looked up and went deep red when he heard Nymphadora.

"Is everything ok Remus, I thought I heard something?" she asked from the other side of the door.

"Everything is fine Nymphadora, just a strange dream" he said as calmly as he could, going redder by the second.

"Ok then, see you in the morning " she said, he sighed when he heard her footsteps lead away from his door.

He closed his eyes and inwardly scolded himself, what was wrong with him.

.

A/N: Big thanks to MaeSilverpaws1 for was the beta for this chapter.

Thanks to everyone who has read this, below is two comment replies to people who asked questions.

Tes the 'Fred aholic'

ginny evans, you didn't log in so I am writing this here.

I know that Tonk's Mother was a Black but Tonks has never really done anything to get to know them and she refuses to acknowledge that they are family so she didn't count them when she said she didn't know many purebloods. Also, Remus is a gentlemen and when he sees Tonks he just sees his friend, the nineteen year old girl who he is helping, the girl who he likes, if that makes any sence, hope this chapter helped you see that develop, I love Tonks/Remus. AND... your first comment made me laugh so much, Anna Scotts' lines are the best (beside Spike's of course)... that painting creeped me out. One of her best lines... "You know what they say about men with big feet..", "Big feet... large shoes" she makes me laugh so much. Glad you like my stories, hopefully this one was good.

Kim,

Glad you like it so much, about your question, yes Remus and Tonks do get together eventually but not for a while because this is Remus we are talking about, we cant expect anything else.


	4. Revenge

"Harry, Hermione, time to get up" Tonks said as she walked into their bedroom. She smiled when they saw them sleeping peacefully, they were really cute. "Come on, you don't want to be late for your lessons, I was told that the Colin and Dennis are going to be there early today" she said, giggling when both Harry and Hermione quickly got up and grabbed their clothes. She walked downstairs and saw Remus in the living room, she hoped he was ok, she thought she heard something from his room last night.

"Wotcha Remus, everything ok?" she asked, she dropped onto the couch next, grinning that his blushing about something.

"Hello Nymphadora, sorry if I woke you last night" he said without looking at her, she was confused, did she do something to get him mad at her.

"It's fine, I was checking on Harry and Hermione when I heard it" she said shrugging. Remus nodded mutely, he continued to look down at his lap.

"Well I better start on breakfast before the children get up" she said wondering why Remus' ears turned bright red.

"Erm, are you sure your ok, do you need some pepper up potion or something?" she asked, she wondered if it was close to the next full moon, she was never good with the lunar calendar.

"No it's fine, just thinking about something" he said, she was hurt that he didn't look at her all but shook it off.

"Ok but just so you know; you do that too much" she said grinning before she jumped up from the couch and skipped into the kitchen.

He looked up when he heard footsteps and smiled when he saw Harry and Hermione talking as they walked into the room.

"Morning" he greeted as they sat down next to him, he smiled when they greeted him and sat down.

"Hermione, if you have the same problem with Dean then tell me or Nymphadora straight as soon as we pick you up, ok?" he said, glad that she nodded.

His nose twitched slightly as he smelled the start of something burning "I better help Nymphadora, it smells like she is going to burn whatever she is cooking" he said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Harry looked confused "I don't smell anything burning, do you Hermione?" he asked.

"No, that's interesting, he must have heightened senses or something" she said thoughtfully.

"Heightened senses, you mean like a dog?" he asked confused, they looked at each other for a moment until they both burst out laughing, images of a dog Remus passing their minds. In the kitchen, Remus leaned over Tonks' shoulder and turned the muggle cooker down.

"What did you do that for?" Tonks asked, he just smiled and walked to the other side of the kitchen, she shook her head, that man was very strange sometimes.

"I thought that you might like to show Hermione the library Remus, Emma said that she was better at reading and writing then the other children" she said remembering her chat with the teacher.

"That's great, I think I will, hopefully it will help her with her thirst for knowledge" he said smiling.

Tonks grinned "great, that's all this place needs, another you teased as she grabbed the plates. Remus chuckled as he watched her, she was always so happy. When it was time to go, Remus set the floo up and they arrived at the order headquarters.

"Ah, Remus, Nyphadora, I would like to come this way, we have some information from Arthur" Dumbledore said when he saw them.

"Your lessons start soon so I will see you during your break" Tonks said happily before she and Remus followed Dumbledore.

"Harry, Hermione" they heard, they looked back and saw that Dennis and Colin had just arrived.

"Hey Colin, Dennis" Hermione greeted, the young man who came with them smiled as he watched them. It was good to see them getting along so soon, he turned back to the fireplace and stepped into the flames before he disappeared.

"I cant wait until the lesson" said Hermione, Harry grinned, he guess he should get use to her enthusiasm.

"Not so hard Ginny" they heard someone say in the room behind them, they turned and saw two children looking at an old book. Harry hadn't seen them before, he walked into the room and smiled when they looked up.

"Hello, I'm Harry" he greeted as he walked up to them,the book they were reading looked like a spell book.

"Hi Harry, I'm Ron and this is my little sister Ginny" the boy said, the girl smiled before she looked back down at the book.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked, it said something about hexes on the page they were looking at.

"It's a book about defensive magic, a lot of good choices in it" Ginny said as she showed him the page they were looking at. On one page it mentioned a 'jelly leg jinx' and on the other was a 'batbogey hex'.

"Cool, so are you two Muggleborns too?" he asked wondering why he never saw Ron or Ginny yesterday.

"No, we are Purebloods, we are only here until our Dad comes back from talking to Dumbledore, are you one of the people who are having the lessons?" Ron asked.

"Yes, me and my friends are just waiting for it to start" Harry said gesturing to Hermione, Colin and Dennis who were talking outside the room.

"Ron, Ginny" said a man as he walked into the room, his eyes widened when he saw Harry but he quickly shook it off. "It is time for us to go" he said as he led his son and daughter to a fireplace. Harry watched as they disappeared before he went back out of the room.

"Harry where did you go, the lessons started a few minutes ago" Hermione said as she walked towards him.

"I was just in there talking to two someone" he said waving it off before they rushed into the room everyone else was in. Harry scowled when he saw Dean roll his eyes.

"Ok now that everyone is here I would like people to come up to the front and tell everyone about yourself and what you like, we will start with Colin Creevey" Emma said. Colin stood up from his seat and walked to the front nervously.

"I am Colin of course, my favourite thing to do is take pictures, I prefer pictures that people don't pose for, real pictures if life" Colin said shrugging slightly before he went back to his chair.

"Thank you Colin, Harry would you like to come up?" Emma asked, Harry sighed and stood up, he didn't know what to say.

"I enjoy being outside and I love quidditch, I think the best team is Pudlemore United" he said remembering the book Remus showed him about quidditch.

"Quidditch is a game that Witches and Wizards play where they ride on brooms" Emma explained when she saw everyone look confused.

"Hermione, would you like to be next?" she asked, everything in Hermione's expression said 'no' but she stood up anyway and walked to the front.

"I like books, ecpecially the ones with out pictures" she said shyly, Harry's eyes narrowed when he heard Dean snicker. "I, erm, like to learn new things" she said going quieter as Dean whispered something to the girl next to him and they both laughed. She quickly rushed back to her seat red faced as Harry glared at Dean.

During break, Harry and Hermione snuck out of the room "don't pay any attention to him Hermione he is just a stupid bully" Harry said as he hugged her.

"He is acting just like the students from my old school, I thought this was going to be different" she said sadly.

Harry was about to tell her that it was when they heard a voice "are you ok?", he looked to where the voice came from and saw the boy from before, Ron.

"I am fine, just a horrible boy" Hermione said trying to smile at the boy but he still looked concerned.

Dean walked past them and coughed "swat" before he went into another room, Hermione's eyes watered again as Harry hugged her.

"Man, what a prat, my sister has a working wand, I am sure she can hex him if you want" Ron said trying to help her.

"That would be great" Harry said, Hermione smiled through her tears and nodded.

"I will go get her" Ron said as he walked into a room and talked to someone, they heard a gasp before he came out with Ginny.

"Where is the git, I have a perfect hex to try on him" she said taking out her wand, glad that it use to belong to her Aunt so it let her do spells at her age.

"He just walked into that room" Hermione said as she gestured to the room, she wasn't sure that she should. Ginny grinned and peaked into the room and whispered something before they heard Dean scream. She quickly stepped out of the way while Dean ran out of the room covered in what appeared to be strange looking bats. Ginny, Ron and Harry laughed as they watched him bat them away until they were gone, Hermione still looked unsure. She didn't have any more time to think about it as they were called back to lessons.

"Thanks for the help" Harry said as he smiled at Ron and Ginny.

"No problem, served him right for being mean, we better go though, our Dad is probably going to be done soon" Ginny said as they all said goodbye. Harry smiled as he watched them leave, they seemed interesting, hopefully he will be able to see them again.


	5. Day Out

"Good morning Nymphadora" Remus greeted cheerfully as he saw down in the living room, Nymphadora looked up from her parchment and grinned when she saw him.

"Watchar Remmy, glad that it's saturday, I can finally spend some time with Harry and Hermione, I have already planned a lot of stuff, it is going to be so fun" she said it all very fast before she looked back down at her parchment. Remus chuckled as he watched her, she was sitting on the floor with ler legs tucked under her looking as excited and happy as she always has been. She looked like a small child waiting to go for a day out, this thought made him inwardly scold himself. She WAS a child, she was eighteen, nearly nineteen but it didn't make a difference because she would still be a child at nineteen and here he was, a grown man who had a crush on her. He was an idiot, there was no way he could like her that way, he was like a friend, an older brother, even maybe a Father figure to her but definitely not a boyfriend. He started to feel his face heat so tried to change his thoughts.

"Are Harry or Hermione awake yet?" he asked as he stood up, those two shouldn't stay in bed too long, especially on such a nice day.

"Harry isn't, he had a bad dream so I thought I would let him sleep for another hour, Hermione is in the library" Tonks explained with a grin. Remus smiled, he had shown Hermione the library the day before and she loved it. He remembered how her eyes widened at the sight of all the books, she seemed to squeal before she ran into the room and looked at all the books. They had trouble getting her out of there that day, she spent hours reading. Eventually, she had tired herself out, he had gone in to check on her and smiled when he saw her asleep in one of the armchairs with a book in her lap. He was reminded of how much he wanted a family but couldn't have one. He carried her to her bed and felt warmness spread over him when she snuggled closer to his chest. He had put her in her bed before checking on Harry who was already asleep and leaving them for the night. He thought about his dream and wondered what houses Hermione and Harry would go in, they were both too nice and sweet to be in Slytherin but he didn't mind what house they were in. He thought about the end of his dream, why had he dreamed of kissing Nymphadora, it was unthinkable, she was just Nymphadora who only graduated from school a year ago. She would freak out if she knew what his dream was about, even he was uncomfortable thinking about it.

"Aw Remmy's blushing! what are you thinking about?" he heard Tonks coo, he quickly looked up and saw her grinning at him. Now that he wasn't focusing on what he dreamed about, he could certainly feel the heat in his cheeks.

"Nothing, I am going to check on Hermione then I will wake up Harry" he said quickly as he hurried from the room and rushed to the Magically extended library. He shook his head in amusement when he saw Hermione at the table in the corner with three books open.

She smiled when she saw him come over to her "Remus, what is this word?" she asked pointing to the book in front of her. He looked down and noticed with amazement that it was an advanced book in reading, a lot of words that she shouldn't be able to read had already been passed.

"It says 'Cockatrice', it is a creature that resembles a large rooster with a lizard- like tail" he explained. Hermione nodded before she carried on reading, he watched her read for a moment, he wouldn't be surprised if she became a Ravenclaw in Hogwarts.

"It is time for a break Hermione, Nymphadora has a lot of things planned for you and Harry" he said, chuckling when she sighed dramatically while she closed the book.

"Nymphadora is in the living room, I will go wake up Harry" Remus said, he looked at the titles of the books again before he left the library to wake Harry. He walked slowly into the bedroom and saw Harry asleep, he had a small frown on his face and his eyebrows were creased, like he was having a nightmare. Remus kneeled next to him and gently shook on his arm, the young boy opened one eye and seemed thankful that whatever he was dreaming was in fact, only a dream.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Remus asked quietly as he helped Harry sit up, he could hear his heartbeat, it was a lot faster then it should be, he looked at him sadly when he nodded.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Remus asked, he felt worse when Harry shook his head, he respected that he wouldn't want to tell him and that was fine but he hated to see him scared and know that he couldn't help.

"Nymphadora and Hermione are waiting in the living room, Nymphadora is making plans for the day" Remus said, he walked back into the hall so he could get changed and joined the girls in the living room.

"I hope these plans of yours are safe Nymphadora" he said once he was in the living room, Nymphadora looked up and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Of course it's safe and it wont be boring like anything you would come up with either" she said childishly as she grinned at him.

"Well what do these great plans involve?" he asked trying to look over her shoulder but she quickly covered it while she and Hermione giggled.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said cheekily, giggling more when Remus raised an eyebrow at her. He stared at her until she finally gave in, he grinned, feeling very pleased with himself.

"Ok, ok, we are going to go to diagon alley, have lunch in the leaky cauldron and me and you are going to try and teach Harry and Hermione how to ride brooms" she said quickly.

"I am not sure that teaching them to ride brooms is a good idea, they could easily hurt themselves and what if a Muggle sees" he said but knew she already had the answers when her grin grew.

"It is a good thing we are in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but a clear field, protected by wards and have training brooms along with our old ones then isn't it Remmy" she said happily. Remus was about to say something but he saw Hermione's expression, she looked so excited, he knew that Harry would love to try and fly, he really got into quidditch ever since he first found out about it, how could be possibly say no to them.

"Ok but it needs to be safe, I don't want anything bad happening" he said giving in, he his his smile when both Nymphadora and Hermione cheered.

"What's going on?" they heard Harry ask, he had walked down the stairs and into the room when he heard the cheering.

"We are going to learn how to fly" Hermione said excitedly, Harry's jaw dropped before he grinned.

"Brilliant" he said as he ran into the room and celebrated with Hermione and Nymphadora, Remus chuckled, reminded that he was in fact the only adult in the home.

"If you want to do all of this then we will need to get ready" he said, a moment later, the room was empty and he heard rushed footsteps running up the stairs. He looked over a copy of the daily prophet and was surprised when he looked up to see the three of them were ready and standing in front of him expectantly.

"That was fast" he commented as he looked over Harry and Hermione to make sure that their coats were bottoned up properly. He looked at Nympadora and was amused when he saw that her scarf was tangled and the slight annoyed expression on her face as she tried to fix it. He stood up silently and undid the scarf for her, he wrapped it around her neck and made sure it was on right so her neck was warm. She smiled at him in thanks, his hands lingered on her scarf for a moment as he smiled back until he came to his senses.

"Alright, time to go then" he said turning slightly red as he turned and walked to the fireplace to set up the floo. Tonks stood there, her fingers touching her scarf lightly as she watched Remus leave the room, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Tonks, are you ok?" Hermione asked confused, Tonks looked down and noticed that Harry and Hermione were looking at her oddly.

"Yes fine, I was just thinking" she said, she shook her head as she led them to the fireplace, she must have just imagined the tingle in her stomach. They travelled by floo to the leaky cauldron and entered diagon alley.

"The shop that we have to check out is 'Gambol and Japes', it has the best ticks and practical jokes" Tonks said, even Remus wanted to see what they had. The next shop they visited was 'Obscurus Books' which Hermione loved. Although she protest, Remus and Tonks brought a few books from there, Harry didn't want any of the books, he was going to wait until he had to read to get books. What did get his attention though was 'Quality Quidditch Suplies' which had a broomstick in the window.

"You wont be able to ride anything like that for a few years Harry, you will need to stick with the training brooms for now" Remus said. Harry nodded as they walked out of the shop, he didn't mind, he would probably break his arm or something if he tried a real broom.

"We should get some ice cream from 'Florean Fortescue's'" Tonks said happily as she steered everyone to the ice cream parlour. Remus wasn't sure about letting Harry and Hermione eat ice cream for lunch instead of go to the leaky cauldron but just brushed it off. They had gotten ice cream sundaes, Remus of course got chocolate while Harry and Hermione got cherry and Tonks got strawberry.

"You are such a chocoholic Remmy" Tonks teased, nudging him in the ribs, he chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with chocolate, it is really good" he said putting his spoon in his mouth and smiling at the taste. They both looked over the table when they heard Hermione's laughter and laughed themselves. Harry had put his cherry, sticky from the ice cream, on the end of his nose and was making faces at her.

"Hermioneeeee!" he said in a sing song voice as he tilted his head from side to side and tried to get it closer to her as she squeaked.

"Harry stop it, you are going to get me sticky" she said through her laughter, trying to use her spoon to protect herself. After lunch, they went to a few more shops before going back to the cottage. Harry and Hermione quickly put their new things in their room while Tonks took out the training broom sticks.

"It is two o'clock now, dinner will be at six so we will need to stay in by then, it is a full moon tonight and I can feel myself weaken" he explained. Tonks looked worried and concerned as her smile slipped from her face, she hated it during a full moon, she wished that she could help him somehow.

"I will be fine, just make sure that Harry and Hermione stay in their rooms, if I see them in my form then I wont be able to stop myself" he said with a shiver, it had always haunted him, he could hurt anyone if he didn't take his potion.

"You have control when you have the wolfbain potion and even if you didn't have it, your not a monster" she persisted, she always tried to get that through his thick skull but it was hard for him to accept. They both quickly smiled when they saw Harry and Hermione rush into the room, they didn't want to worry them.

"Let's go try the brooms then" Tonks said excitedly as they went out the back door. Tonks passed them both the brooms and straddled hers. Remus took his out and watched carefully as Tonks instructed Harry and Hermione on how to take off from the ground.

"Gently kick the ground, to go higher, pull back on the broom, to go down, pull forward, these brooms wont go more than six feet off the ground" she said. When they tried it, Remus was pleased to see that Harry was a natural. Hermione on the other hand, needed a bit more practise.

Once she could move the broom how she wanted to, Remus joined them. They slowly hovered to the the trees and back to the cottage which was about 40 feet.

"Brilliant, to go faster, lean forward on your brooms" Remus said as he demonstrated the movement to them. After dinner, they went back outside for a while, it wouldn't hurt for them to stay out for another hour, it was three more hours until the sun setted. They had a lot of fun, Remus and Tonks were surprised when they saw that the sun was nearly setting.

"It's time to go in" Tonks said hurriedly as she led the children back in who were wondering what the sudden rush was. Remus was thankful that he had already taken his potion as he helped Hermione up the stairs. She yawned and nearly tumbled so he easily lifted her up and held her protectively against his chest. He smiled when he saw her close her eyes and snuggle into him, he had already gotten so attached to her even though it had only been a week. He put her down on her bed and tucked her in while Tonks tucked Harry in and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Hermione, I will see you in the morning and we will spend the morning in the library" he said chuckling when she beamed. He kissed her temple before he and Tonks switched and he said goodnight to Harry while she said goodnight to Hermione. They quickly left the room and went down the stairs and outside.

"Goodnight Nymphadora and stop worrying, I will be fine" he said when he saw her panicked expression. He hugged her goodnight before he closed the back door and gestured for her to lock it. With a sigh, she turned the key and felt guilty as he walked away from the cottage and into the trees. She hated that he had to do this alone but he was scared that he might hurt someone if he wasn't. She turned reluctantly and went to her bedroom, the days activities had tired her out and she fell asleep the moment she was in her cosy bed.

.

Hermione whimpered in her sleep, she dreamed about the Death Eaters killing her parents. Her Mummy and Daddy on the floor, crying in pain but receiving no mercy, cold laughter surrounded them from the dark figures. She woke up panting, looking around the dark room as she felt her heart thump in her chest. She shook when she heard a strange howl, she wasn't ashamed to say it, she was really scared and wanted comfort. She sat up in her bed and looked at Harry's bed, he was fast asleep, she didn't want to wake him so she walked towards the door. Slowly, she opened it, wincing slightly when she heard it creak, she looked back at Harry but he didn't seem to have woken up. Once outside the room, she tip toed groggily down the hall towards Remus' bedroom.

"Remus" she called weakly, stuttering slightly, images of her dream were still fresh in her mind.

"Remus I had a bad dream" she said quietly when she knocked on his door lightly, she didn't get an answer so she opened it, confused when she saw that it was empty. She walked quietly down the stairs, thinking that he must be having a cup of coffee before he went to bed like he usually did. However, the living room and kitchen were empty as well. She squeaked when she heard a loud howl, it sounded like it was coming from the back door. There was something familiar about the howl, it reminded her of Remus, maybe he was outside. She pushed back her fear as she walked towards the door, she wanted Remus, he reminded her of her Daddy. She felt tears at her eyes when she realised that the back door was locked, it was never locked. I want Remus, I want Daddy, I need Remus, my Daddy, I am so scared, she kept repeating these words in her head as her tears rolled down her cheeks. She gasped when the lock in the door suddenly clicked, she tried it and smiled through her tears when it opened. She could feel Remus, he was outside, in the trees, he would protect her, she thought as she stepped out of the door and into the night, the only thing she could think about were her new Daddy's calming voice and strong arms, protecting her as she walked closer to the trees.

.

A/N: Below are answers to reviewers, starting with...

Jadiprankster. (I know I could reply to yours but I thought it would be better if I told everyone in case other people were wondering).

I am sorry that the children don't talk young, I have never done them this young before so I am getting use to it and hope that they sound more like children in this chapter. I am sorry for the confusion but I meant to say Dudley was seven, so he and Harry are seven and Hermione is eight. About your comment about the first chapter and Tonks, I have altered her age because I think it would be weird for Remus to have a crush on Tonks when she is twelve and he is an adult so I changed her to eighteen (nearly nineteen) because I knew I wouldn't be able to last long with out making them like each other, I never can. Sorry about any confusion and if anyone was wondering about these things then I hope your questions are answered.

Annie.

Yes it is Dean Thomas, I know that he is a half blood because his Father is a Wizard but he left Dean's Mother so she was the only one taking care of him and she was killed so he is with the others.


	6. Finding Out the Hard Way

Tonks gasped as she sat up in her bed, she looked around her room but nothing was out of place. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, trying to calm down her breathing as she tried to remember her dream. Something was wrong, she was positive that she heard the door unlock. She got up from her bed and grabbed her night robe, she looked out the window, the full moon was over the trees. Shivering, she walked out of her bedroom and down the hall, something was wrong, she needed to check on Harry and Hermione. She opened the door and walked over to Harry's bed, she smiled when she saw him sleeping peacefully, he really was a lovely boy, bad things just happened to him. She brushed the hair out of his hair lightly, feeling a pang when she saw the scar on his forehead. She looked up to Hermione's bed and saw her sleeping, she walked over to her and lifted the cover of her bed to see that she was ok. The covers were moved and her eyes went wide when she saw that the lump was just the pillow, Hermione was gone. She hurried back to Harry's bed and shook him gently.

"Harry, do you know where Hermione is?" she asked hopefully, maybe he knew what happened.

"She is in her bed isn't she?" he asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes. Tonks' eyes widened, she couldn't have went outside, it was locked, she can unlock it if she really wanted to, was her last thought before she ran from the room. Harry tried to wake up properly as he stood up from his bed, he looked back at Hermione's bed and noticed that she was gone. He could tell by the way Tonk's was acting that something terrible was happening so he followed her, he didn't want anything to happen to Hermione, she was like his little sister. They ran downstairs, he was confused when she gasped, the back door was open.

She turned to him with a worried expression "don't go outside no matter what and don't open any doors" she said before she rushed outside and closed the door behind her.

.

"Remus" Hermione said, trembling as she walked through the trees, the howling was getting louder but for some reason she was being pulled towards the noise.

"Remus is that you?" she asked, her voice broke into a whimper when she heard rustling behind her, she looked behind her quickly but nothing was there. She carried on walking, crossing her arms over her chest when the wind picked up. She heard a howl to her left, she turned and saw something in the shadows of the trees. She backed away from the figure until she tripped over her feet and fell on the grass. The figure seemed to sniff the air around them before it walked closer to her. Her eyes widened when she saw a snout and sharp teeth, it was too big to be a dog or wolf, it's features almost resembled a persons. It howled which made her scream, this wasn't Remus, this couldn't have been Remus. It continued to look at her, it's teeth baring as it sniffed the air around her and walked slowly closer. It's eyes turned from orange to black when it picked up her scent, her delicious, fresh scent. It seemed to shake it's head, it was Hermione, he could play, he hadn't played in so long, in years. It howled when Hermione started to run, he was going to play chase, he hadn't played chase since he would play with his friends. His mind clouded over as he ran excitedly, he was so lonely but now he had company, it was great.

.

Harry quickly stood up when he heard Hermione's scream, he ignored what Tonks had told him and ran out of the back door. The scream seemed to come from the trees, she was scared, he had to help her.

"Hermione!" he shouted as he ran through the trees, ignoring the pain in his feet when he stood on twigs on the grass.

"Harry, run!" he heard Hermione shout, he carried on running to her, there was no way he was going to leave her. He saw her running from something that was chasing her, his eyes widened, it was a werewolf. He quickly put his arms around her when she reached him, she was shaking madly.

"Stay away" Harry ordered with courage he definitely didn't have, he looked the werewolf in the eyes and was surprised when it sat down and watched them silently. It wondered why the two were out but didn't care it was fun. He tried to think straight but the lonely wolf in him was stopping all thoughts. Harry didn't understand why the werewolf was doing what he was saying, it was like it was friendly. However, he didn't concentrate on that, he needed to keep Hermione safe, she had buried her head against him and was crying with fright. He was shaking as he looked at the werewolf, he had no idea that they were real and now one was standing in front of him.

"No!" they heard Tonks shout before she appeared in between the children and the werewolf. The strange thing was that she seemed to be talking to the werewolf, like it could understand her.

"You know better than this, you are scaring them!" she said in a stern voice. The werewolf's eyes went wide and it seemed to whine, like it just realised that she was scared, she was scared of him. It slowly walked towards the scared children and watched them carefully, like it was thinking. It's mind was becoming clearer, it was Harry and Hermione, they were scared and all he wanted to do was play, he was an idiot. Tonks was watching carefully, Remus seemed to have come to his senses, the only problem was how Harry and Hermione would react. He brushed his face against Harry's in an apology but he just shook harder and closed his eyes tightly. Remus thought for a moment, there must have been a way to calm them.

"You two need to go in" Tonks said, bringing them all out of their thoughts. She took the two children by their hands and led them into the cottage. Remus watched them leave, how was he going to get them through this, if he was stronger than he would have been able to fight the wolf's thoughts. He ran back into the trees, he was ashamed, he could have hurt her.

.

"What was that thing doing out there?" Harry asked as he and Hermione sat on the couch next to Tonks.

"Remus" Hermione said weakly, Harry and Tonks looked down at her, Harry seemed confused while Tonks tensed.

"That thing, it was Remus" she said through her tears, she thought that Remus was good, that he was nice, he wasn't, he was dangerous and scary.

"The truth is that yes, that was Remus but he is only like that during a full moon, please don't judge him on tonight, he was so scared that he might hurt someone" Tonks explained, she didn't want to think about what could have happened.

"So he is a werewolf but they are suppose to be evil" Harry said remembering the stories he read about when he was bored.

"No werewolves are not evil and it does not change who he is" Tonks said, she knew that they had to know eventually about Remus but she had hoped that they would just tell them, not this. She noticed that they were both very tired when Harry's eyes closed and Hermione yawned, they were going to talk properly in the morning, for now, they needed to go to sleep. She took them to their bedroom and tucked them in, hoping that they would be able to talk when Remus was back to normal. She left the room and went back to hers, this was going to be hard.

.

Remus looked up at the sky when he saw a fraction of light penetrate the clouds, his chest hurt as he changed back to his human form. He wanted nothing but to go see Harry and Hermione, to apologise, to make sure they were safe. He walked up to the house, wincing when he thought about how easy it would have been to bite or scratch them. He stopped outside their bedroom and sighed before he opened the door slowly. They were both asleep, he walked over to Harry and hoped that he could forgive him. He walked over to Hermione and kneeled next to her bed, he watched the frown on her face painfully, he was too dangerous.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered sadly, she could have become a werewolf if Nymphadora didn't bring him to his senses.

"Remus" he heard Hermione mumble, taking him out of his pity as he watched her more carefully, was she having a nightmare of him.

"your not evil, your Remus, your Daddy" she mumbled, snuggling more into her pillow. Remus' breath hitched, did he hear her right, did she just call him Daddy. Sure, she was asleep but she still called him Daddy. He smiled brightly as he felt a tingle in his chest at the word, Daddy, he never really thought about that word before, it was just another word, now, he loved that word. She thought of him as her Daddy, he was going to make sure he was a great Daddy, he would be the best and would make sure that the two children, his two children, will get everything they will ever need and will be loved and protected. He kissed her temple, tucked Harry in more when he kicked the blankets off and walked into his own room, one word in his mind, Daddy.

.

A/N: I know this is short compared to the one before it which was the longest chapter I have ever done (dancing happily) but I am doing a time leap for the next chapter, hope people like the story so far, Tes the 'Fred aholic'.


	7. Questions

Remus sighed as he sat down, one word continued through his mind, Daddy. He was so happy but hated that he could have bit or scratched Harry or Hermione, it was close, thankfully, Nymphadora was there. As if on cue, Nymphadora chose that moment to walk into the room, she looked at him sadly as she sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, she placed her hand on top of his as she watched him carefully, he had a really ruff night.

"Better, I am so ashamed, what if I turned them, what if I hurt them badly" Remus said, his face was going even paler as he imagined the pain he could have caused.

"You wouldn't have Remus, I know you and if it came to that... you ARE stronger than the wolf, you always have been" Nymphadora said, she had believed this ever since she had first met him and found out about his 'fury little problem', the only thing was getting him to believe it.

"Thank you but when I saw Hermione, the wolf did take over me, I couldn't think, all I wanted to do was play, I felt so happy that I had company, I felt free, something that I hadn't felt since, well, in a long time" Remus said, thinking about how he use to run around and play with Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail, back when he enjoyed the full moon.

"That wasn't the wolf, you were just lonely, I still think I should keep you company" Nyphadora said without hesitation or uncertainty.

"You will not, it is far too dangerous, what if something happened" Remus said stubbornly, she needed to stop thinking that, she could get hurt.

Nymphadora was about to say something but they were interrupted by a small voice "Remus?", they looked up to see Hermione looking unsure as she stood outside the room with Harry. Remus smiled as he gestured for them to come in, Harry and Hermione quickly ran to them, they wanted to know what happened.

Remus lifted Hermione onto his lap while Harry sat between him and Nymphadora "I am so sorry about what happened last night, I am just glad that Nymphadora was there" Remus said as Hermione got comfortable, he smiled when she rested her head on his chest.

"How did you become a werewolf, were you born one?" Harry asked, he didn't think Remus was evil, no matter what stories he had read.

"No, I wasn't born like this, I was actually bitten by a werewolf when I was young, that had made me one" he said, wrapping his arms protectively around Hermione when she gasped and looked up at him.

"That sounds terrible, what happens to you during a full moon, do you remember things?" Hermione asked, she wanted to know everything there was about werewolves.

"It isnt so bad now, I am use to it, I transform into the werewolf and spend my time running through the trees until the sunrise and yes I can remember things but only when I have a wolfbain potion" he explained.

"Don't you get lonely?" Hermione asked, she knew that if that happened to her then she would be lonely.

"Sometimes, but it is too dangerous to have anyone with me who isn't an animagus" Remus said, Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"How do you become an animagus?" Harry asked, Remus cleared his throat when he realised what they were getting at and stood up.

"I think that is enough questions before breakfast" he said as he put Hermione down and walked into the kitchen. He couldn't believe that they asked that, there was no way he was going to tell them and even Nymphadora was smart enough not to tell them.

They had their breakfast silently, tension filled the air around Remus and Nymphadora as they thought about all the books in the library and hoped that none were about animagus. After breakfast, they were flooed by Albus, Arthur was at the order, there was something that they had to see.

"Harry, Hermione, we have to go to the order" Remus said, he couldn't leave them on their own and both he and Nymphadora had to go. They flooed to the order and were greeted by Albus and Arthur.

"Ron, Ginny" Harry said happily when he recognised the two children next to Arthur, they smiled when they saw him.

"Splendid, we can have the meeting while the children play" Albus said, the three other grown ups nodded, they didn't know the children knew each other but were happy that they had made friends. They walked into the room while Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny went into another.

"Thanks again for your help with Dean" Harry said, smiling at Ron and Ginny.

"It's fine, the git disserved it, did he leave you alone?" Ginny asked, she hoped that the idiot got the idea.

"Yes, he was ignoring us since which we definitely don't mind" Hermione said happily as they sat down by a bookshelf. They spent the rest of the time talking about their families, Harry and Hermione learnt that Ron and Ginny were purebloods and had five brothers and that Ginny was the only girl Weasley born in generations. They learnt about Hogwarts when Tonks, Remus and Arthur walked into the room.

"It's time to go" Remus said, Harry and Hermione went to him and followed him out of the room while Ron and Ginny followed Arthur.

"We will see you next weekend, you must come for lunch and bring Harry and Hermione, Molly will be thrilled" Arthur said kindly.

"Yes Arthur, we will" Remus said, the children said goodbye before they flooed back to their homes. Harry and Hermione couldn't wait to see Ron and Ginny again, they were fun and very interesting, they had to get to know them better.

Later on that day, Harry and Hermione went into the library to find out what an animagus was, Tonks and Remus was obviously hiding it from them so they were going to find out themselves.

"You check on that side and I will check on this side" Hermione said, rushing to the shelves and looking over all the titles. It had been thirteen minutes until they finally found a book which mentioned animagi.

"Animagus are people who transform into an animal willingly, it takes a lot of concentration and determination, the form they take varies on the witch or wizard" Hermione said.

"That looks hard" Harry said as he read over the potion and the instructions of meditation.

"It may be but we will have to do it eventually for Remus, right?" Hermione said, it might take years but it would be worth it.

"Right" Harry said, they read the other pages and were determined, they were going to become animagus, for Remus.

A/N: yes this is very short but it is just to show what happens before the time leap, Tes the 'Fred aholic'


	8. Animagus

"Harry, Hermione!" Remus called as he walked through the cottage, it was time for breakfast but he couldn't see those two anywhere. Hermione and Harry looked up from their work in the library and quickly covered the parchment with random charm books. They looked up and smiled when they saw Remus enter the library, acting innocent as he walked over to them.

"I have been looking for you two everywhere, what are you reading?" he asked as he tried to read the titles of their books.

"I am reading 'simple charms' and Hermione is reading 'advancing in charms'" Harry said calmly. Remus nodded before he looked back at them and smiled, they were always reading, it was like they were making sure they wouldn't be behind when they went to Hogwarts in a few months.

"Most of the students in your year will know nothing at the start of Hogwarts, you need a break" he said, surprising himself that he said such a thing willingly.

"We are just going to finish these chapters, it's only a few pages" Hermione said hurriedly, Remus watched them for a second but gave up and walked out of the library.

"Remember, Molly and Arthur are coming today with Ron and Ginny, don't spend the whole time in here" he said before he was out of view. When he was gone, Harry and Hermione closed the charms books and looked back at their notes.

"We still need a few more ingredients and we will have the potion, I have been reading some books about brewing and have practised, I think that we will actually be able to do this" Hermione said happily.

Harry grinned as he looked over the instructions "great, we have to meditate for a few hours and find our forms, we will be able to finally help Remus" Harry said, it had been a few years but they finally had everything they needed.

"we need to hurry" Hermione said as she picked up the notes, they didn't was Remus to get suspicious, luckily, he thought they were practising subjects for Hogwarts. They gathered the pieces of parchment and the books they were actually reading and rushed to their bedroom. Harry hid the notes in his 'quidditch through the ages' book while Hermione put the books on her shelf. They froze when they heard the door open but relaxed when they realised it was Ron and Ginny.

"Hey Harry, Hermione, been found out yet?" Ron asked jokingly as he and Ginny walked into the room.

"Not yet and we wont unless you keep your big gob shut Weasley" Harry shot back good naturedly as he put the 'quidditch through the ages' back under his bed.

"Nice, I have only just got here and I am being insulted already" Ron said acting hurt as he placed his hand above his heart.

"you baby, it's usually you insulting me" Harry said, laughing at his friend's antics, they began to bicker as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Boys" she said, she smiled when she saw Hermione on the other side of the room and walked over to Hermione.

"Hi Hermione" she greeted cheerfully, Hermione smiled at the younger girl as she hid the last book among her bookshelf.

"Hey Ginny, want to go outside?" she asked, she looked over at her brother and friend and rolled her eyes. She and Ginny walked passed the boys who looked like they were about to fight and to the back garden.

Remus, Tonks, Molly and Arthur were in the living room talking when they saw Hermione and Ginny go into the back.

"Maybe I should quickly check on them" Remus said as he went to stand up but Tonks just pulled him back down onto his chair.

"Relax Remus, you need to give them room or they will resent you for it" she said calmly, Remus sighed, she was probably right.

"They will be fine Remus, Hermione is a smart girl" Molly said, he nodded, she was very smart compared to other children her age.

"Unless they find the tree that has the rope on it, I actually had to have stitches after that fall" she said, grinning as she remembered it.

Remus chuckled as he watched her happy expression "you would think being 21 would teach you to grow up Nymphadora" he said, shaking silently with laughter when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I have you know, I have grown up a lot over the last year, I haven't been charged with treason towards the muggle Queen in nearly three years and I haven't burned anything in a whole year and a half" she said childishly, crossing her arms over her chest. Remus watched her with a slight grin, she was never going to change, not that he minded, he loved her. His eyes went wide, he didn't love her, he liked her, in a friendship kind of way. He kept telling himself that for the last few years but it was getting harder and harder but it didn't matter anyway, he was a lot older than her, she would want men her own age.

.

When Harry and Ron realised that Hermione and Ginny had left the room they went to find them. They walked through to the back door when they heard their voices and went outside. Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the grass, talking about something that neither Harry nor Ron could hear.

"I cant believe you two disserted us" Harry said as he sat on the grass next to Ginny who was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"It's not like you noticed, we were actually having some peace before he disturbed us" Hermione shot back, grinning at him.

Harry faked hurt "Hermione, you are the meanest sister ever" he said dramatically, wiping away a fake tear.

"I am a great sister, you just don't realise it" Hermione protested, her grin grew when he rolled his eyes. Ginny smiled and looked up at the sky, it was quite cloudy and she loved watched them pass the sky. Ron snorted as he listened to Harry and Hermione argue about who was the best.

"So what forms do you hope for if you go through with it?" Ginny asked, breaking the small battle between Hermione and Harry.

"Not sure what I would want, hopefully something fast though" Hermione said after she thought for a moment.

"I would want something strong, we will just have to wait and find out" Harry said shrugging. It was certain that they were going to do this for Remus but the only think they were not sure about was when, they needed to choose wisely and prepare for the lecture they were going to get from Remus when he found out. He had not mentioned Animagi since that morning a few years ago and would stop them if he knew what they were planning which was why they were keeping it a secret. Ron and Ginny were the only other people who knew about it, they thought it was great that they wanted to help Remus, they knew about him being a werewolf but didn't care, he was a nice man and it didn't change who he was. Although, when they first found out, Ron was a little tense around him but Ginny scolded him and he seemed to relax after a few weeks.

They spent the next few hours in the garden until they heard Remus call them, they went back into the house and said goodbye as Ginny and Ron left with their parents. Harry and Hermione were silent during dinner that day, thinking about what they were going to do when thy were animagi, Hermione smiled as she stabbed at her food, it was going to be great, Remus would finally have company.


	9. Hogwarts

A/N: Hey people! I know it has been MONTHS since I updated but I had some internet problems and then I forgot about this story. I just re-read it while looking through my computer and thought that I just HAD to continue it yay!

I saw the reviews and I never remember if I reply to them or not so I am going to just start replying to them like this so I know I replied :)

Gecoma: It's getting to the first year now lol. Thanks for the advise about the time leap, it was helpful.

Keeperoliver: I haven't really decided anything yet, I am making up most of it as I go along now.

Mae: 'Mummy' always knows what she wants, it's why she is one of my favourite characters and 'da' is just thick lol. I am not too sure on the forms of the kids yet but I am probably going to put little bits in that will give you the idea.

Kim: In this chapter they are going to go to Hogwarts so they are finally eleven, sorry about any confusion before now. It would be fun to have Ron and Ginny become animagius too so probably.

...

"Wake up Harry!" Hermione said excitedly as she jumped onto his bed. It was finaly time for Hogwarts, she couldn't wait. She had been up nearly all of the previous night, reading anything she could. Harry was surprised that she had managed to be so awake, he had gone to sleep before her and he didn't want to even move.

"Harry!" Hermione's whine brought him out of his thoughts before he heard footsteps.

"Harry, Hermione, it is time to get up" came Nymphadora's voice through the door along with a light knock.

"We will be down in a minute" Harry called groggily. He sat up in his bed and brushed his hair back before walking to the door. "Are you..." he blinked as a blur known as his sister shot passed him and down the stairs. Shaking his head, he began to follow her.

"Good morning Harry" Remus greeted over his copy of the daily prophet. Harry yawned and smiled before sitting next to Hermione who was already eating her breakfast. Hermione and Nymphadora spent breakfast talking about Hogwarts and the Professors while Harry spent most of breakfast trying to stay calm. It was obvious that his sister was excited and why shouldn't she be, she was a smart witch and will only become smarter and more powerful with the right teaching. Him though, he was nervous, what if he was not good enough, what if he didn't fit into a house, what if he had to be sent back. Shaking his head from these thoughts, he watched Remus. The man seemed to be very quiet and pale, a sign that the new moon cycle was nearing. He glanced over to Hermione and caught her eye, he knew in her expression that she was thinking the same thing and that she was as worried as he was.

After breakfast, the two children ran to their room to get their trunks. Hermione's was all neat and organised by the door of the bedroom while Harry's was half open by his bed. He quickly put the last few things inside and followed closely behind Hermione which was actually quite a hard thing to do when she was this excited. Once they were all just outside the cottage, Remus took Hermione's hand while Nymphadora took Harry's and they apparated with a loud crack.

"This way, stay close now" Remus instructed as they hurried through the crowds of muggles, to platform nine and three quarters. The train was due to leave in ten minutes but they all knew they would make it, with how much Remus was rushing.

"Don't muggles ever notice if someone disappeared through a wall?" Hermione asked, remembering what Tonks had told her the previous night. Harry thought about it too and guessed that it would be creepy to see someone walk right into a wall and then disappear.

"We go through carefully, they wont notice" Remus replied before stopping at the barrier between platform nine and ten. "Nymphadora, you and Harry can go through first and then I will go through with Hermione" he said casually like he was discussing the weather. Well, as far as the muggles knew, he could have been.

The next thing Harry knew, he was being dragged through the wall by Nymphadora. He looked around the once hidden platform in awe, it was bigger and more brilliant then he could have even imagined. Once Remus and Hermione were on the platform too, they all made their way to the end part of the train.

"Remember, I don't want to hear anything about you two causing trouble" Remus said sternly.

"So don't get caught" Nymphadora added quietly, causing Harry and Hermione to snicker.

"The train is about to leave" Remus said suddenly just before the whistle blew. Hurriedly, Harry and Hermione said goodbye and climbed onto the train. They walked through the crowded corridor, trying to find an empty compartment until they heard a voice behind them.

"Harry. Hermione!" came Ron's voice as he stuck his head out of one of the compartments they had passed and waved them over. They gladly made their way over to his compartment and saw another boy in the compartment. "Guys, this is Nevile Longbottom. He is another first year" Ron introduced them to the nervous looking boy.

"Hello Nevile, I am Hermione Lupin" Hermione said as she put her trunk away, offering him a friendly smile.

"Hey Nevile, I am Harry Lupin" Harry said, putting his trunk away before helping Hermione who looked to be having some trouble.

"So what houses do you guys think your going to be in?" Ron asked.

"I hope Gryffindor" Harry said without hesitation but Hermione thought about it first.

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, they seem like the best to me" she said. "What about you Nevile?".

"I am probably going to be a Hufflepuff" Nevile said gloomily.

"What is wrong with Hufflepuff?" Hermione asked after hearing his tone.

"They are suppose to be the reject house" Nevile explained.

"Loyalty and kindness are great qualities. It's Slytherin that should be called the reject house" Harry said honestly. At least, that's what he thought. Nevile seemed to feel better now so they took their seats.

"Hufflepuffs may be good but they wont be as good as Gryffindor at quidditch, especially when I am on the team" Ron said with pride.

"Don't you have to wait until second year to be on a team?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but I will probably make the team in my second year" Ron was certain. Hermione just rolled her eyes again as Ron and Harry began talking about the quidditch teams. She glanced over to Nevile who seemed to be fidgeting as he dug through his pockets.

"What's wrong Nevile?" she asked.

"It's Trevor, my pet toad. I can't find him" he said, looking deeper into all his robe pocket.

"Maybe he jumped out" Ron suggested which only made Nevile feel worse.

"It's okay Nevile. We can go look for him, all this quidditch talk his boring anyway" Hermione said as she stood up and left the compartment with Nevile behind her.

"I will check the compartments on this side and you can check those ones, yeah?" Hermione asked and walked to the first compartment when Nevile nodded.

"Excuse me but has anyone seen a toad? a boy name Nevile has lost one" she said after knocking lightly on the door and sliding it open. Inside were four fifth year students, already in their robes. Two of the girls scrunched up their noses at the word toad while the third one shook her head.

"Sorry, cant say we have, we will keep our eyes open though" the friendly Hufflepuff girl said.

"Thanks" Hermione said before closing the door and heading to the next compartment. "Excuse me, has anyone seen a toad?" she asked the students in the next compartment but none of them had. It was the same for the next four compartments, no one had seen the toad. She asked the next compartment and was surprised when someone laughed.

"So the brainiac has lost her toad?" snickered Dean. But of course, why wasn't she surprised.

"Shut up Dean, I am trying to find it for this boy who lost him" she crossed her arms and glanced around the compartment, not trusting him to tell her the truth.

"And here I thought you were looking for your clone" Dean shot back. Two girls in the compartment laughed loudly like he had just said the funniest thing in the world which just gave him an even bigger head.

"Well he isn't in here" Hermione said, acting like she couldn't hear him or the girls and left the compartment with a slam. After another five compartments, she was about to give up when she heard rushed footsteps and someone calling her.

"Hey, first year" she turned to see a tall girl rushing over to her with something clutched in her hands. "Your the girl who was looking for the frog right?" she asked, gesturing down at the fidgeting creature in her hands.

"That's him, thank you" Hermione said cheerfully as the girl handed her the frog.

"No problem, he hopped into our compartment a few minutes ago. My name is Katie Bell" she said, smiling.

"My name is Hermione Lupin and thanks again" she said.

"See you at Hogwarts Hermione. I better get back" Katie said before rushing back down the corridor and turned left into one of the compartments. Pleased to get Trevor, Hermione went in search for Nevile, wondering where he had gotten to.

"Nevile!" she called and sped up when she saw him a few compartments down, looking gloomy. "Nevile, I got Trevor" she said, showing him the toad.

"Trevor!" he said, hugging his toad and walking back to the compartment with Hermione. "Thanks Hermione, I thought I had lost him for good" he said, relieved.

"It's alright, a Gryffindor girl found him in her compartment- Katie Bell" Hermione explained before they walked into their compartment.

"So you found him then?" Ron asked, looking up to see the toad.

"Yes and we better get our robes on now, nearly all the students have them on so we must be arriving soon" Hermione explained, surprised at how long they spent trying to find Trevor. They had even missed the trolley witch but Harry had saved them some sweets.

Once they were all in their robes, it wasn't long before the train had stopped in Hogsmead station. "Come on Hermione" Harry said as they made their way to the boats with a giant of a man called Hagrid. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Nevile went into a boat together while the other first years chose which boats they were going to go in and within minutes, they were all floating across the lake and to the school. At the first site, everyone in their boat was in shock, none thought the school would look so incredible.

As the boats hit the rocks at the other end of the lake, everyone climbed onto land and followed Hagrid up different steps until they were at the front of the school where an old looking woman stood. "I will take them from here Hagrid" she said before facing the students.

"This way please" she said, leading them through the huge doors and into a small room. "Now, through these doors, you will be sorted into your houses. These are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. In a few minutes, you will be walking through these doors so I suggest you smarten yourselves up" she said and left through the doors.

Harry quickly tried to sort his hair out while Nevile flattened his robes and Ron fidgeted with his sleeves. Hermione tried not to laugh as she watched them and waited for the Professor to come back.

"They are ready for you now" the woman said without anyone even knowing she had come back, causing a few people to jump. No one had to be told twice, they followed her through the doors, racked with nerves when they saw all the older years watching them. At the front, the woman put forward a stool and held a hat and a list of names.

"Abbot, Hannah" she called out and a nervous looking redhead stepped forward and sat on the stool before the woman put the hat on the girl's head.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted after a minute, shocking all the first years. The houses clapped except the far one, Slytherin. Hannah stood up and walked over to the Hufflepuff house and was greeted by the students there.

After a few more names, it was Nevile's turn. He shakily walked up to the stool and sat down as the hat was placed on his head. It took a bit longer then usual but the hat finally spoke.

"Gryffindor!" it roared and cheers were heard as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. Shock was clear on his face as he sat down.

"Lupin, Harry!" the woman called before Harry walked up to the stool and put on the hat.

**Interesting- you have plenty of courage- brains too for that matter. A thirst to prove yourself yet a need to help friends and your family... even if it was dangerous. Very interesting.**

The voice echoed in Harry's mind before he realised that it was the hat talking. He wondered if anyone else could hear it, he couldn't hear it when other people had the hat on.

**I see the best qualities to each house but where to put you? Ah, I see you want to join your nervous friend, to help him. That is a quality for Hufflepuff but if you really want to be in Gryffindor...**

"Gryffindor! the hat shouted out loud followed by cheers from the houses.

"Lupin, Hermione!" was next and she slowly stepped up to te stool and listened carefully.

**I see you have similar qualities to your brother, the same love, loyalty, cunning but the same problem as to where to put you. You are smarter for sure, perhaps Ravenclaw? **

**No, your right. You want the same as your brother so it had better be...**

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted and the cheers were heard. Harry and Nevile were cheering the loudest and clapping which made her grin as she went to sit next to them. After the rest of the students were sorted, with Ron in Gryffindor, the feast had begun.

"Remus is going to be happy, he told me he was in Gryffindor" Harry said cheerfully.

"Tonks is going to hate it then, she wanted us to be Hufflepuffs" Hermione chuckled.

"Meh. We will send them letters tomorrow. As for now, I am starving" Harry said before he dug into the food. Hermione shook her head but agreed as she began to eat, not really realising how hungry she was until then. It wasn't long before she was thinking of the nice warm bed in the Gryffindor tower, ready for a peaceful night sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am sorry to interrupt the story but I am getting kind of annoyed now. I have said lots of times that this is a Harry/Hermione SIBLING PAIRING. I have Harry and Hermione as the main characters because they are the MAIN characters- Hence the title. Yes, Harry will probably be with Ginny and Hermione with one because I like cannon but I am not putting Ginny as the main character because she is no where near a main character, she isn't even in the school with them!

I am NOT having it as Harry/Hermione to get more people to read it because that is pointless.

I have gotten like five messages and two reviews that are insulting me and telling me to change the story category when I have explained that again, it is a SIBLING PAIRING!

The category isn't even Romance it is 'Family' and 'humor'.

Now that I have made this clear, I hope there wont be anymore mistakes.


	11. The Lie

A/N: Hey! I had a bit of a writers block but hope that this chapter was worth waiting a week to read (probably isnt lol).

Thanks Mae and Fruityloops156 for pointing out that at one point Hermione introduced herself as 'Granger'. That was a mistake that I am changing as soon as I put this chapter up. Harry and Hermione are known as 'Lupin' officially.

Quite a few people have mentioned pairings. I love cannon so I will just say now that although there wont be a lot of romance and relationship stuff in this story, there will eventually be Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron and Tonks/Remus.

People are still asking me about the forms that the children take so I will just let you know what Hermione's will be. Either a crow (one of the ten smartest animals in the world ^.^) or a fox (displays typical qualities of loyalty, passion and creativity) which I think would both suit her.

Sorting Dean was tricky but I figured that losing his parents changed his personality a bit and being mean to Hermione since he was young has given him a nasty streek but he is still brave. This gave him two choices, Gryffindor or Slytherin but when he saw Hermione go in Gryffindor, he chose Slytherin. He will grow up eventually.

NOW... the story!

...

"Hermione Lupin?" a voice asked, knocking Hermione out of her dream as she opened her eyes and saw a girl with brown hair loooking around the room.

"Yes?" Hermione asked groggily as she sat up and yawned.

"Sorry to wake you, your brother is asking for you" she said before giggling. "He tried to go up the girl's stairs to wake you but they flattened and he fell back down into the common room" she said which explained why she was giggling.

"Oh honestly, you would think he would have paid attention to the prefect last night" Hermione sighed, standing up from her bed. "Thanks for telling me" she said to the girl before she went to get changed into her school uniform. After a few minutes, she went down to the common room and saw Harry sitting on the couch. He looked over his shoulder when he heard her.

"Finaly! I have been waiting for ages" he said as he stood up and gave her the letter from Remus and Tonks.

"Don't exadurate Harry" Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over the letter.

**Harry and Hermione, **

**Albus has just told us of your sorting. We are so proud that you have both made Gryffindor!**

**Now, don't get into any trouble (no matter what Nymphadora says) and we will see you again during the holidays. We have arranged a camping trip for the first week of your holiday.**

**Remus.**

"He seems happy" Hermione commented. Usually, Remus was against anything like camping so he must have been in a good mood.

"I bet Tonks had something to do with it" Harry said as she gave him a look that too clearly said 'of course'. It was then that she noticed that the common room was slowly emptying. She checked the time, her eyes windedning when she realised that they were going to be late for breakfast which meant they could be late for first lesson and there was no way she was going to be late to any of her lessons.

"We will write to them later, we need to go to breakfast" she suggested as she dragged him out of the common room.

"What about Ron?" Harry asked, looking back to the boy's stairs. Hermione humfed as she let go of his arm and marched to the stairs, muttering something that made even Harry scared.

"If I am late for my first lesson thanks to Ronald Weasley then he is going to wish he was sorted in a different house" she said which Harry believed without hesitation. She stomped up the stairs in a rush and opened the door to see only Ron inside who was still asleep.

"Ronald Weasley, get up before you make us late!" she shouted, causing him to fall off his bed in shock.

"Blimey Hermione, warn me before you do that" he said, standing up and stretching.

"Just hurry up" she said, turning on her heels and stomping back down the stairs where a slightly frightened looking Harry stood.

A few minuted later, Ron walked down the stairs groggily and joined them as the three of them went down to the Great Hall.

"What's wrong with her this morning?" Ron asked quietly to Harry who just shrugged.

"Hey Hermione, are you alright?" he asked louder.

"Perfectly fine as long as we are not late to anything today" Hermione said, calmer then before. Harry guessed that she was nervous. Heck, so was he but easily not as much as her. Once they were in the Great Hall, he looked around the different tables. He didn't have a chance the previous night, most of it was just a haze. He wasn't surprised when he saw Dean on the Slytherin table next to a blond haired boy, he was a horrid boy since he first met him.

"I will be right back" Hermione said when she saw someone on the Hufflepuff table.

Harry and Ron nodded as they continued to the Gryffindor table, seeing Nevile at the end, talking to the other boy from their dorm and a few girls.

"No way, he is supose to be eleven" one of the girl's said in awe.

"That doesnt mean he would come here, there are other schools he would go to unless he was home schooled" the Gryffindor boy, Seamus reasoned.

"But he was known to be in England and his parents went to this school" another Gryffinndor girl put in.

"He isnt here so there is no point arguing about it" Nevile said.

"Who are you talking about?" Harry asked as he and Ron sat next to Nevile.

"Harry Potter of course!" the first girl gushed.

"He is the most amazing hero ever, imagine how brilliant it would be to speak to him" the other girl sighed happily. Harry fidgeted uncomfortably as he listened to them. He glared at Ron when he heard him snort with laughter.

"Harry Potter huh?" Ron glanced over to Harry with a grin.

"Never heard of him" Harry said quickly, ignoring Ron's sudden confused expresion.

"You have never heard of THE Harry Potter?" one of the girls nearly shrieked at him.

"No" he lied, not wanting any attention from them. The attention he use to get from the adults at the order was worse enough and technically, his legal surname was Lupin, not Potter. He looked up as he saw Professor Mcgonagall walked passed. He ignored the talking around him as he watched the Professor walk over to Hermione and talk to her. He tried to listen to what they were saying but they were too far away.

"Don't you think Harry?" he heard Ron say.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I said; Potter could be in any school, don't you think?" he asked. Harry was silently glad that Ron was so good at lieing.

"Probably" he shrugged.

"Harry" Hermione called as she walked over to them. "I was just talking to Professor Mcgonagall" she said, passing Harry his time table.

"About?" Harry asked but Hermione gave him a 'not here' look.

"What have we got first lesson?" Ron asked before he looked over his own time table.

"Charms" Hermione answered without looking at her time table.

"Let's go" Harry said hurredly, wanting to get away from the other Gryffindors.

"I still cant believe what you did Harry" Ron said as they passed through the corridor.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked.

"He told those girls, Seamus and Nevile that he didn't know who Harry Potter was" Ron snickered.

"What? why?" she asked, shocked.

"Because they were fussing so much about THE Harry Potter being eleven. I didn't want them to know who I was" Harry blushed.

"They will find out eventually" Hermione commented, glancing up to the scar under his fringe.

"Maybe they wont if I let me fringe grow" Harry said hopefully even though they all knew that it would be seen eventually. Sighing, Harry walked into the charms classroom with Ron and Hermione and they took seats near the back.

"Welcome class, I would like to begin with the introduction of Charms" squeaked the Professor.

Harry doodled on his piece of parchment as the Professor talked, he already knew this stuff thanks to Hermione and her nagging over the years. Instead of listening which he knew he should be doing, he folded up a piece of his parchment. He scribbled a note and passed it to Hermione on his right. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her scowl at him before opening it.

**What were you talking about with Mcgonagall?**

Rolling her eyes, Hermione wrote a quick reply and passed the note back.

_**It was about the order, I got some information about animagi. Listen to the Professor Harry!**_

As Harry wrote again, the note was passed and so on.

**We already know this stuff and what information?**

_**Your point being? Remus would hate to see you ignoring a Professor. However, the information was good. I tricked her into thinking that I was just curious. She is an animagus herself as she told me what the medetation was like.**_

**Tonks would be happy. What about the medatation then?**

_**Not the point and I will tell you later, it is hard to explain. Pay attention Harry, the Professor has started to ask questions.**_

Just as Harry read the last sentece, the Professor looked to him.

"Mr Lupin, care to explain the wrist movement?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

Harry was speechless as he looked around, all eyes were on him which made him more uncomfortable then when he was in the Great Hall.

"Please pay attention Mr Lupin" he said strictly before continuing the lesson.

After class, Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way through the corridor, to their next lesson.

"Harry Lupin I cannot believe ou got in trouble in your first lesson!" Hermione shook her head.

"Not my fault, besides, Tonks always said getting in trouble was in the Potter blood" he grinned.

"Potter or not Harry, Remus will be angry if he finds out" Hermione said.

"Potter? as in Harry Potter?" someone asked from behind them. The three froze when they heard the voice and quickly turned around, eyes wide.

A/N: YES, I know it is short but I have to get ready for school tomorrow but I WILL have another chapter up tomorrow. Tes the 'Fred aholic'.


	12. OH MY GOODNESS!

Sorry to post this again but some people are not realising that this is a Harry/Hermione SIBLING PAIRING. I am not putting it as Harry/Ginny as main characters because Ginny isn't even at Hogwarts with them.

I know most people understand this but I am just telling the people that are still sending me hate messages and reviews about it.

Tess the 'Fred aholic'.


	13. The Plan

A/N: I checked my emails after school and was shocked to see so many reviews for the last chapter. I read through them and I know I hate it when Authors stop writing stories so I decided to try again despite a few people who don't read the descriptions, one of whom, didn't even log in. Also, sorry that I was angry yesterday, it just got on my nerves. I HAVE to try and complete my stories because they have been on for so long.

In some reviews, people have mentioned about stopping/blocking unsigned reviews, how do I do that?

Keeperoliver: What you said in your review sounds VERY tempting lol

...

"Potter? as in Harry Potter?" someone asked from behind them. The three froze when they head the voice and quickly turned around, eyes wide. They were shocked to see Nevile looking at them, and by his expression, they knew he was shocked too.

"Nevile, we can explain" Harry said calmly, glancing around at the other students passing them. Nevile was too shocked to speak as he stuttered which was started to get people's attention.

"Quick in here" Hermione said, pushing the three boys into the empty classroom across the corridor.

"Nevile, calm down" Ron said as Nevile continued to stutter.

"But THE Harry Potter, I-I cant believe it" he said.

"We don't want anyone to know, you have to keep it a secret" Harry tried to explain.

"What, but why?"

"I don't want any attention" Harry said.

"You have to keep this a secret, please Nevile" Hermione said.

"Of course" Nevile blushed as he nodded.

"Thanks but we better get going, we are going to be late for transfiguration" she said, opening the door and waiting for the others.

"Thanks for not telling anyone" Harry said, relieved that he could trust him.

"It's fine but I still don't understand why you don't want people to know. You are like the most powerful wizard" he said.

"Hardly" Harry shrugged but they all stopped talking when they reached the classroom. He sat at a desk with Ron while Hermione went to another with Nevile.

"Good morning class, in this classroom, I will be teaching you about changing an object's form" said Professor Mcgonagall. At this, Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Lupin?" she asked.

"Would that be like animagi? I mean, it is changing a persons form after all" Hermione asked innocently.

"I guess it would be like that but with Transfiguration, you simply use a wand and your imagination. With taking an animagi form, one would have to meditate and brew a special potion which you wont need to know about until Defence Against the Dark Arts in your third year" Professor Mcgonagall corrected after some thought.

Harry glanced over to Hermione and could just see her mind at work as she jotted down some notes. He wondered what she was writing. They already knew from their reading that they would need a potion and meditation. Unless Hermione knew something he didn't and it had answered one of her questions. He tried to pier over at her paper but it was no use.

"Can anyone tell me one of the exceptions to transfigurations?" she asked. Harry wasn't surprised to see Hermione with her hand up but he was surprised to see Ron raise his hand.

"Mr. Weasley?" Professor Mcgonagall asked, clearly as surprised. They had known Professor Mcgonagall for a few years now. They had met her during one of their visits to the order headquarters and quite a few times after that.

"You can't change anything that is none living to something that is" he said.

"Correct, anyone else?"

"How did you know that?" Harry whispered.

"Mum told me" Ron said in a hushed voice, clearly not bothered that he was surprised.

"Ms. Brown?"

"Money?" Lavender asked more then said.

"Correct" Professor Mcgonagall nodded before turning to the board.

The rest of the lesson went by in a haze as Harry continued to look over to Hermione, wanting to know what she had written. Before he knew it, class had ended and he rushed out into the corridor where Hermione and Nevile were talking.

"Hermione, what were you writing?" he asked her quietly.

"I will tell you later Harry" she said, glancing over at Nevile.

Harry was a little annoyed as he went to third lesson but could understand why Hermione didn't want to tell him in the middle of the corridor. They had been keeping this a secret ever since they first found out about Remus being a werewolf.

The next to lessons passed without Harry even noticing as he thought of what Hermione could have figured out. He knew that he should of been paying attention but some things were more important. However, his potions Professor didn't seem to think so. He lectured him and even insulted Remus and Tonks about not raising him properly and how disrespectful they were in school.

By lunch time, all Harry wanted to do was to talk to Hermione- among other things like hex Snape into next week.

"Hermione" Harry said, grabbing her elbow and guiding her to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, that was rude. I was talking to Nevile" Hermione scolded, placing her hands on her hips.

"What did you learn from Professor Mcgonagall?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh right. how could I forget" Hermione shook her head as she took a seat. "You see, while you and Tonks went through the barier to the platform, I stayed back and asked Remus about his time at Hogwarts" she explained.

...(flashback)...

Harry and Tonks had gone through the barrier without a problem. Hermione was about to go next but stopped when she had a sudden idea. This would be her last chance to ask Remus before she left. If it was just her asking him, he would probably think she was just curious but if it was her and Harry then he would probably be suspicious.

"Remus?" she asked innocently as she turned to face him.

"It's alright Hermione, you wont knock into the wall" Remus said, thinking she was just nervous.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something while Harry isn't here" she said, the picture of perfect.

"Yes?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering, I am worried that I wont be able to I wont be able to revise properly and I know you and your friends use to know everywhere in Hogwarts. Is there any place that I could revise quietly?" she asked. There, that sounded convincing enough to her ears, she just hoped that it would sound the same to Remus.

"There would be plenty of empty classrooms and there is the library but if you really want to be secluded while revising for your exams, I suggest the room of requirements" he said thoughtfully.

"The room of what?" she asked.

"The Room of Requirements; a room of the seventh floor that only appears when the someone has real need of it" he explained.

"How do I-"

"We are going to be late" he said, gesturing to the wall before they walked through to join Harry and Tonks.

...(end of flashback)...

"But what does this room have to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"Be patient Harry. I am getting to that" Hermione said before continuing. "I was talking to Professor Mcgonagall this morning..."

...(Flashback)...

"Sounds like fun" Hermione joked as she laughed with Hannah Abott, a girl from Hufflepuff that she had met.

"Ms. Lupin?" a voice asked from behind her. A voice which she had known quite well since her visits to the order headquarters.

"Professor Mcgonagall" she said as she turned around, still not use to calling her that. She use to just call her Ms Mcgonagall at the order, even though she said she could call her Minerva back then.

"I wish to speak with you about yesterday" she said sternly which made Hermione nervous as she followed her away from the Hufflepuff table.

"I was told that you were out of bed after hours and on the seventh floor no less, care to explain?" the Professor asked. Hermione inwardly cursed that ghost who had seen her.

"Sorry Professor, I was told about a room of the seventh floor that would help me with practising practical spells and I didn't want to check while the corridor was full but I know I shouldn't have" she lied as she lowered her head in shame.

"The seventh floor huh? you wouldn't be talking about the Room of Requirements by any chance would you?" the Professor asked with a blank expression.

"Yes I think so. I am not sure what the room does but I was just told that it was the perfect place to practise my spells without hurting anyone" she said.

"That sounds rather mature of you Hermione" Mcgonagall mused. "If that is why you want to use he room then as a Professor, I am sure I can help you if it is for your education" she said.

"Yes Professor" Hermione smiled.

"Opposite a banner of a man trying and failing to teach trolls to do ballet, there is a blank wall" she explained. "Think of what you need to practice the spell as you pass that section of wall three times and a door will appear, inside will be everything you need" she continued.

"Thank you Professor" Hermione said, trying to contain her excitement.

"Now, here are the time tables for you, Harry and Ronald" Mcgonagall smiled and handed her the time tables.

"Thank you" Hermione said again as she turned to head to the Gryffindor table but was stopped.

"Oh and Hermione, there wont be any more night time adventures will there?" she asked, her voice back to stern.

"Of course not Professor" she said and quickly joined Harry, Ron and Nevile.

"Harry" she called as she walked over to them. "I was just talking to Professor Mcgonagall" she said in a tone that she hoped he would understand.

"About?" she guessed not when he asked that. Luckily, Ron got their attention to the time tables.

...(end of flashback)...

"So now we have somewhere perfect to transform without being disturbed and will have everything we need in it" Harry said excitedly, finally catching onto what Hermione meant.

"Exactly" Hermione beamed, proud of her work.

"But what about in Transfiguration when you asked Professor Mcgonagall about Animagi being like transfigurations?" he asked.

"Easy, so when I think about what I want when I pass the room, I can be more clear about exactly what I need" she said like it was obvious.

"Merlin, how did you become so smart" Harry said.

"Back when I was in the library while you and Tonks were busy blowing up the back garden" she said.

Harry grinned at the memory. "That was fun" he said cheerfully.

"Come on" Hermione sighed, dragging him out of the common room so they wouldn't miss lunch. Upon entering the great Hall, they saw Ron and Nevile at the end of the Gryffindor table which was nearly empty by now.

"Where have you two been?" Ron asked.

"We just needed to sort something out" Hermione said as she took a seat and grabbed some grapes off one of the serving plates. They continued to talk for the next ten minutes before going to their next lesson.

The last two lessons were uneventful as they went to History of Magic and Herbology. Once lessons were over, they went back to their common rooms. Harry was still thinking about what Hermione had told him and wondered if he could sneak to the Room of Requirements that night but eventually put it behind him. The last thing he wanted was for someone to figure out what they were doing.

...Later that night...

In the boy's dorm, everything was silent except a few soft snores coming from a few of the beds. Suddenly, two of the beds along the side began to rustle as both Harry and Ron turned in their sleep at the same moment, pained expressions on both their faces as they experienced the oddest dreams they have ever had.

...

Harry looked around the bushes, a soft growl in his throat as he saw something move. His short tail swished from side to side as he prepared to pounce. His feet trod gently on the grass below as he cautiously made his way threw the trees. Sniffing the air, a small grin appeared on his lips and he ran as fast as he could, avoiding the trees easily.

...

Ron scratched against the soiled ground, making a hole that he could hide in. His red fur was shining in the moon light and he had to do something before he was seen. His ears perked as the sound of soft steps could be heard half a mile east of his position. Once inside his hole, he looked out into the night, ready to attack when they were close enough. He grinned when he heard the steps pick up into what sounded like a mad dash. Above, he could hear the flapping of wings. He could hardly contain his excitement as he prepared to attack.

...

Both boys grinned in their sleep, their expressions of pain changing quickly. As Harry turned again in his sleep, he kicked his left foot out a few times like he was running or chasing something.

Through the wall, the girl's dorm was just as quiet except for Hermione's bed. She seemed to have an amused expression on her face as she turned in her sleep.

...

Hermione looked down from her tree, nearly laughing as she watched Ron below her, digging a hole as a way of hiding. In the distance, she could hear Harry. Not that she minded, she was positive that the would never be able to catch her from way up in the branches of her favourite tree. At least, that was what she thought until she felt a paw hit her back. She flapped her wings and rose into the air in shock, turning around to see Harry balancing on one of the branches with a smirk on his face.

She narrowed her eyes before an idea struck her. She dived towards the ground and swished in time to knock Harry off balance, causing him to fall. Served him right, she thought, nodding her head.

Harry shook his fur and prepared to pounce into the air when he heard scratching a few feet ahead of him. Of course he knew it would be Ron, he was so obvious when he was hiding. He lowered his head and stalked over to the random hole beside the tree, trying to scare him as he growled. However, instead of scaring his friend, Ron leaped out of his hole and knocked Harry over.

Ron raced across the grass at a fast speed, his snicker could be heard in the night air.

It wasn't long until Harry was back on his feet and chased the red blur across through the forest. He glanced up when he heard wings and was glad that Hermione was on his side as she followed him after Ron.

Harry stopped, scrapping his paws against the grass as he skidded to a halt. He could smell someone, someone who wasn't suppose to be there. He raised his head and sniffed the air as the sent got stronger but he couldn't understand what it was. He looked over his shoulder and froze when he saw a black figure gliding towards them.

Growling, he caught the attention of Ron and Hermione who stared at the figure too.

"Harry" the figure called in an eire voice before everything went black.

...

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat up in their beds in fright, trying to catch their breath at the same time. Neither one knew what had happened but marked it as just a bad dream before they fell back to sleep.


	14. Halloween

A/N: stupid laptop made me write this chapter again because it crashed grrrr.

Supernena25: Yeah the dream is of their forms. Imagine one of Tonk's crazy ideas being to show a nine year old Harry magic in the back garden with her using her wand and Harry using Remus' wand without him knowing it hehe. Let's just say it wouldn't end well. I will probably do them all. I am deffinetly doing more then the first year.

tkdprincess96: They will know their forms in the next few chapters.

Ollie: Thanks for letting me know. I did it now yay

Benperez31: Yes I do plan on the dream coming true for their third year and I am glad you liked the last chapter :)

Tess the 'Fred aholic'

...

Harry, Hermione and Ron had been at Hogwarts for two months now but neither had mentioned the dream from that night. Ron and Hermione simply passed it as a wishful dream and nothing more. Harry though, he could feel that it was something more. The reason he had never mentioned it was because of the black shape, he didn't want to scare Hermione of Ron with it.

During lunch time, the three walked into the Great Hall and saw all of the halloween decorations that were still being put up for that night. As they sat down at the Gryffindor table, they each noticed how happy everyone was. Not only was it halloween, but Dumbledore had desided to cancel the lessons for the day. Hermione was less pleased by this. She had been looking forward to the lessons today which Harry and Ron knew just be looking at her expression.

"Don't worry Hermione, you can spend more time in the library now" Ron said, trying to cheer her up.

"That's right. I want to look up some Defence Against the Dark Arts books" she said smiling.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked. Hermione mostly focused on Charms and Transfiguration books, not Defence Against the Dark Arts books.

"Yes. I was researching in the library for lesson last week and I found something quite odd" she explained.

"What? that you already read all the books in the library?" Ron joked causing Harry to snicker and Hermione to glare at them both.

"No Ronald. That Werewolves are mentioned in the same chapter as animagus" she said which still confused both boys.

"And?" Harry questioned.

"AND I found out that werewolves can sence an animagus, even if it is surrounded by real animals. They can even know who the person was if they wanted to" she said quietly, looking around to make sure no one was sitting close enough to over hear them.

"So Remus would know that you are the animals the moment he sees you?" Ron gulped.

"Not exactly. He wouldn't have to see us to know. even if he was in his human form" she said before turning to Harry.

"Harry, do you remember that morning before we found out about Remus and he mentioned something about Tonks burning the breakfast" she said.

"Oh yeah but we didn't smell anything" Harry said, recalling the morning they joked about him having a dog sense of smell. It was weird to know now that they were actually right.

"Animagus' have two scents from the moment they start meditating which a werewolf will be able to smell instantly" she said.

"But that means-"

"Exactly so if we were at home between the times that we started our meditation and we transform, then he could easily know and stop us" Hermione said, glad that they finally understood what she was saying.

"How long could it take?" Harry asked.

"Between three months and a year" Hermione said sadly.

"But how are you going to stay away from them that long?" Ron asked.

"I- I don't know" those three words shocked Ron and Harry the most. For the first time in their lives, Hermione didn't have an answer.

"We could wait until the beginning of the year and stay at Hogwarts during all the half terms" Harry suggested but Hermione shook her head.

"You know as well as I that Tonks would never let us and Remus would be too worried" she said, sounding defeated. Harry wasn't going to give up so easily.

"We have to try" he said, determined.

"But being away from so long would upset them and would be nearly impossible" Hermione protested.

"I don't care. They would know why eventually and I would rather help Remus then make them happy and stop planning. Especially after all we have done" he said.

"Alright, we will begin as soon as possible" Hermione agreed.

"Ron?" Harry asked, looking at his best friend.

"You can count me in mate" Ron said with no hesitation.

"Now that's settled, I think I should look more into the abilities of werewolves" Hermione said, standing up and leaving the Great Hall.

"Harry. What do you think would happen if-you know, Remus does find out?" Ron asked.

"We will probably be grounded for the rest of our lives after a huge lecture and he will tell your parents" Harry said.

"Blimey" Ron whispered.

"You can still back out. Hermione and I will understand" Harry reassured him.

"No, I will stay" Ron said which made him smile.

"Thanks Ron" Harry said awkwardly.

"No problem mate" Ron said, nodding stiffly.

"How about we go to the common room so I can beat you at chess?" Harry suddenly grinned.

"HA. You haven't won a game against me ever" he boasted.

"Afraid your gonna lose this time?" Harry smirked.

"No way, your on" both boys laughed as they stood up and went to the Gryffindor common room.

As they walked through the portrait hole, they glared at Dean who was walking out.

"Hey guys!" Nevile called from one of the chairs when he saw them.

"Hi Nevile" Harry and Ron sat by him and set up a game of chess.

The first game was spent with Harry's peaces shouting at him and making rude comments as Ron won. They played a second and third time while Nevile watched and did his homework.

"Undefeated once again" Ron grinned.

"Big head" Harry muttered before they realised what time it was.

"We better go down" he said, waiting for Ron and Nevile.

"Where's Hermione?" Nevile asked once they were on the stairs. Ever since the first day of Hogwarts, Harry Ron and Hermione were never apart for more then an hour or so. It seemed that Ron and Harry were just realising how long she was gone too and found it just as strange.

"She was going to the library after lunch, must have lost track of time while reading" Harry said. "I will go see her, we will meet you in the Great Hall" he said, already heading the opposite way.

As he entered the library, he saw Dean and a few Slytherins at one of the tables, laughing. Rolling his eyes, he continued walking but he couldn't see Hermione anywhere.

That was when he heard the words 'Granger' and 'Mudblood' come from Dean and the rest of the Slytherins. Anger boiled inside of him as he turned and headed straight to the table.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco Malfoy, one of the Slytherins asked. Harry just ignored him as he swung at Dean and hit him in the nose.

"You stay away from my sister Thomas" Harry growled before five wands were raised at him.

"You complete nutter, I haven't even seen her today" Dean said, covering his nose.

"Then where is she?" Harry said, taking out his own wand.

"We don't know, she ran out of here crying a few hours ago" Draco sneered. By the expression on Dean's face, this was news to him too.

Harry tightened his grip but ran from the library to find Hermione in stead. He was supose to be her big brother, he was suppose to protect her from people like them.

He searched everywhere he could think of; the lake, the owlery, the common room but she was in none of those places. He went down to the Great Hall but couldn't see her there either so he went to one of the Gryffindor girls.

"Hi Lavender, have you seen Hermione anywhere?" he asked.

"Harry I was trying to look for you. Hermione is in the girl's bathroom and she won't come out. She has been crying in there for hours" she said.

After she had said that, Professor Quirral ran into the Great Hall and shouted something that made his blood run cold.

"Troll! there's a troll in the dungeon!" he shouted hysterically before he fainted. Screams were heard all through the Great Hall.

"Quiet! please don't panic!" Dumbledore's voice boomed, quieting everyone.

"Prefects, please lead students back to their house dormitories and teachers, come with me" he instructed. As everyone walked out of the Great Hall, still in panic, Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him into the corner.

"What?" he asked.

"Hermione is crying in one of the girls toilets and she doesn't know about the troll" Harry said urgently before they both ran to the nearest toilets.

"What is she crying for?" Ron asked.

"Slytherins" Harry said darkly which was enough for Ron to understand.

...

"Go away Thomas!" Hermione shouted through her tears when she heard Dean calling her from outside the girl's toilets.

"Hermione Lupin, you are the most stubborn person I have ever met" Dean said through gritted teeth.

"I said go away!" Hermione shouted louder as her tears fell.

"I am TRYING to apologise for what Draco said" Dean winced at what he said, never thinking he would ever apologise to her about anything and never wanting to.

"Why?" Hermione asked quietly, sniffling.

"Because he told me what he said to you and I don't think that is right, even if it is to a annoying braniac like you" Dean rolled his eyes. There was a moment of silence before he heard a door unlock from inside the bathroom, footsteps and saw Hermione walk up to the entrance of the bathroom. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying.

"What?" she asked, not believing what she had heard.

"Don't make me say it again" Dean whined.

Hermione was about to say something when they heard a smash, followed by footprints.

Both Dean's and Hermione's eyes widened when they saw a giant troll walk around the corner and see them. It's small eyes narrowed and it roared, raising it's club above them.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry when he and Ron saw them on the other side of the corridor. Neither Hermione or Dean could move as the club swished down to hit them.


	15. The Day After

"Hermione!" Harry shouted when he saw Hermione and Dean on the other side of the corridor but more importantly, he saw the giant mountin troll in front of the two. The moment the creature raised it's club, Harry and Ron ran to help them.

Harry could feel his heart pound against his chest as he saw the club draw closer to his sister. He knew that he was too far away to get there in time but he still tried as he picked up his pace.

The club was inches away from them when Dean came back to his sences and jumped to his left, grabbing Hermione's sleeve and taking her with him.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, running next to her and helping her up.

"I am fine" she reasured him. She turned to see Dean taking out his wand.

"What is that thing?" he asked, pointing it at the troll.

"Mountin troll, someone let it through the dungeon" Ron said as he took his wand out too.

"We need to get out of here, we don't know any spells that would work against this" Hermione reasoned but no one was listening to her as they raised their wands. The troll lifted it's club, showing a small crater looking hole in the floor and began to walk closer to them.

"I mean it, we better go" Hermione took a step back as she wondered if it would be fast or slow.

Before either of them knew it, the troll smashed it's club in the middle of the group that sent shards from the ground flying in each dirrection.

Harry turned around when he heard a gasp and saw Hermione holding her cheek. Small drops of blood dripped from underneath her hand. Filled with rage, he pointed his wand at the nearest suit of armor and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!".

The armor raised from it's stand and was thrown to the troll, hitting it between the eyes.

"Mr Lupin!" they heared behind them as the troll hit the ground. They all turned to see Professor Dumbledore, Sprout and Mcgonaggal standing there in what appeared to be shock.

"Explain now!" Professor Mcgonaggal ordered when she found her voice.

No one knew how to exactly answer that question until Dean spoke up.

"I am sorry Professor but this is all my fault. I was making fun of Lupin down here so neither of us were at dinner and I guess that was when everyone was told about the troll" Dean said.

"Mr Thomas, you will be serving detention with me for the next week and ten points from Slytherin" the Professor said, glaring at the boy.

"And you three! taking on a mountin troll in stead of calling a teacher. I thought one of you would at least have some common sence between you! I..."

"Now, now Minevra, four first years defeating a mountin troll is quite exdradenary" Dumbledore interupted.

"Yes I supose it was but it was very iresponcable and..."

"And five points each to Gryffindor would be appropriate" Dumbledore interupted her yet again.

"Yes but... wait what! you are going to reward them for being so foolish as to risk their lives?" Mcgonaggal couldn't believe her eyes. Had the old Headmaster finally gone mad?

"Yes, now I expect you all to go to your dorms now but not you Miss Lupin, you will need to go to the Hospital Wing for that cut" he said.

Without even waiting for what the other Professors had to say, the four students hurried past them and to the Grand staircase.

"Dean" Hermione called before the Slytherin went down to the dungeons.

"Yes?" he asked without turning to see her.

"You came down to appologise to me, why did you lie?" she asked curiously.

"You honestly don't know?" Dean smirked over his shoulder but Hermione, Ron and Harry could see that it looked forced. It wasn't as full or confident as his usual smirks.

"Like I would admit to appologising to a braniac like you Lupin. I have a reputation to keep and as far as I care, tonight never happened" he said and walked down the dark stairs to his common room.

"Why that little snake!" Ron fumed as he took out his wand.

"No Ron!" Hermione grabbed his arm. "As much as he hates it, he saved me down there" she said softly which caused Ron to put his wand back in his pocket.

"He is still a slimeball" Ron muttered as the three of them walked up the Grand Staircase.

"Would you like us to come with you to the Hospital Wing Hermione?" Harry asked. He looked at the cut on her cheek that was still bleeding. It looked a lot deeper then he first thought.

"No. I cant chance you two getting in any more trouble tonight, I will see you both in the morning" she smiled before walking ahead of them and going through a different door.

Harry and Ron continued to the Gryffindor common room and went to their dorm.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Ron wondered out loud as they walked up the boys stairs.

"I hope so. We should have gone with her" Harry said.

"Pomphrey would have just sent us away, we both know that" Ron said which they both knew was right.

...

The next morning, Harry and Ron were one of the first to wake up. It was quite a surprise to them seeing as they were usually the last. They went down to the Great Hall and saw that Hermione was already sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"'Morning Hermione, how are you feeling?" Harry asked as they sat down.

"Perfectly well, Madam Pomphrey heeled the cut in about ten minutes" Hermione said brightly.

"That's great" Harry said, glad that it wasn't anything worse. So many things could have happened last night and it seemed that a cut on her cheek was the minimum of what could have happened to any of them.

He looked up when he heard the owls and saw Tonk's owl fly towards them with a letter in it's claws. When the owl landed, Harry took the letter and Hermione gave it some of her toast.

"What is it Harry?" she asked.

**Harry and Hermione Lupin, what were you thinking?**

**When I told you that you could break rules as long as you don't get caught, I didn't mean**

**that you could go off and fight a troll!**

**We were so worried when Albus told us. Remus said that you to are going to be grounded**

**for ALL of your winter holiday.**

**We are glad that neither of you are hurt and I hope that you will be more careful in future.**

**We will see you at the platform at the begining of your holiday.**

**Love Tonks and Remus.**

"This can't be good" Harry said quietly as he re-read the letter. He had never known Tonks to be so angry so he could only imagine what Remus would be like. Maybe there was a reason for Tonks writing the letter in stead of him.

"They can't be that mad at you right? it wasn't like Hermione knew about the troll" Ron reasoned.

"Let's just hope they see it that way" Hermione said.

"How long until the winter break?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Just under two months" Hermione said.

"We need to go into the room or requirements before then" he said.

"But Harry, the letter..."

"Which is exactly why we need to do it before the break. That will be the time when everyone will be too busy thinking about christmas, going home and making sure everyone gets to the trian safetly to notice if we go to the seventh floor randomly and we can see what is in there and what we still need" Harry said.

"Your right" Hermione nodded. "We will go next week" she said which the other two agreed to.

Not feeling like eating anymore, the tree left the Great Hall, only to bump into Dean.

"Watch it Lupin" Dean scowled as he passed them but it seemed different then before.

"Whatever Thomas" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The nerve of that little snake" Ron said.

"Leave it Ron, we have more important things to think about then Dean Thomas" Harry said. "Like the last day of flying lessons" he grinned.

"Is beating Draco Malfoy that important to you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course" Ron and Harry said at the same time as they walked out onto the grounds.

Once they were at the lesson, other students had begun walking out and grabbing the school broomsticks.

"Now you have all shown that you can hover on a broom, I would now like to see you all fly" the Professor called out. "On my whistle, I want you all to get on your broomsticks and fly to that side of the grounds and back" she continued, pointing to the trees that were half a mile away. A second later, she pressed her whistle to her lips and blew.

At the same time, all of the first years got on their brooms and began to fly towards the trees, some having more difficulty then others. Hermione, Nevile and Seamus on the other hand were having some trouble getting the brooms to move.

"Shame the troll didn't do more damage last night Lupin" Draco sneered at Hermione, purposely knocking his broom into hers as he easily passed her. Hermione fell off her broom which caused Nevile to panic as he tried to get off his to see if she was alright but in stead of slowing down and touching the floor, he pulled up on the broom and zoomed into the air and crashed into the side of the castle.

Cries of "Nevile!", were heard across the grounds as the boy hit the ground with a sickening crush.

"Out of my way!" the Professor shouted as she helped Nevile up. "A broken wrist, straight to the infirmary with you" she said. "No one is to get on those brooms until I get back" she said as she walked away with the injured boy.

"Nice going Lupin" Draco laughed at Hermione who was standing up, still in shock.

"Leave her alone Malfoy, you knocked into her. I saw you" Seamus said, glaring at the Slytherin.

"So what if I did? Longbottom crashed because of her" Draco sneered as he picked up a rememberal that was lieing next to Nevile's broom. "It's just a shame that he didn't look at this, he would have remembered that muggleborns aren't good at keeping balance" he mocked.

"Give that back Malfoy" Harry glared at the over confident prat. He knew that Nevile got that as a present off his gran which he loved.

"Or what Potter?" Draco challanged as he sat on his broom and flew into the air.

Harry was about to do the same but was stopped by Ron. "Harry, the letter" he said.

Harry stopped but only for a moment before he heard Draco's laughter. He climbed onto his broom and flew after him.

"Give it Malfoy, your monkey body guards aren't here to save you this time" Harry said at which, Draco seemed to realise too.

"Fine, have it" he said, throwing the small orb in the other direction as hard as he could.

Harry flew past Malfoy so fast that he nearly knocked him off his broom. His eyes were locked on the rememberall. He reached out his hand and caught it just before it smahed through a window. However, his blood ran cold when he saw that the window was to the office of Professor Mcgonaggal and she was at her desk, looking at him with wide eyes. He had done it now, he should have listened to Ron. He was going to be in more trouble and it was only the day after halloween. He gulped when his head of house stood from her desk and gestured for him to go back. When she left the office, he figured that she would be waiting for him down with the rest of the class.

"Harry Lupin, may I have a word" he heard her voice among the group of students who were cheering for him. Any other time, he would of laughed with them but right now, he had a lump in his throat.

He landed and followed her into the castle, looking down in shame the whole time.

"Doing something so reckless as that the day after risking your life! you really are your father's son" she said which shocked him. No one had ever mentioned his parents before except Remus and Tonks but that was years ago.

"He was never one for rules too. It seems that you two are a lot alike" she said, smiling like she was remembering something. As Harry thought of it, he didn't really know anything about his parents. He knew that they were friends with Remus in school but that was really it. He just never thought about it before but now he felt sick at the thought that he ever asked any more about them. They were gone because they were trying to save him and here he was, content with not knowing anything about them.

"Can I borrow Wood for a moment?" Professor Mcgonaggal's voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up and saw a older student walk out of the class room in front of him.

"Oliver, I have found you a seeker" Professor Mcgonaggal said cheerfully.

Harry looked at them both confused, he was too young to be a seeker, right?


	16. Selfish

Those few words seemed to have made Oliver Wood excited like christmas had come early. "A seeker huh?" he grinned while he walked around Harry and observed him.

Harry just stood there, not really sure what to think. Oliver's words were tuned into the background as he thought about playing for Gryffindor. First years weren't supose to play for the house teams but he heard his head of house say just that. He wondered what Remus and Tonks would think. They obviously wouldn't be happy about him getting in trouble right after getting that letter but the chance of playing for Gryffindor would make them happy and proud right?

He then thought about Hermione and Ron which holted his excitement. This would mean that he would have less time to train and to prepare, he couldn't do that to them. Yet, playing quidditch as a first year was a rare oppotunity. He couldn't let his friend and sister down though. However, if he kept Remus and Tonks happy then they wouldn't be angry at them all so that would help Hermione and Ron too.

"Have you ever played Quidditch before Potter?"

The question knocked him out of his inner reasoning and he nodded. "I have played a lot but nothing like a real match" he said.

Oliver nodded and measured him up. "That shouldn't be a problem" he said. "We will see how good you are after the holidays" he said. Harry mearly nodded, not sure how to react. Oliver seemed to have a new skip in his step when he went back into his class.

"Professor, aren't I in trouble?" Harry asked.

"I think I can let this pass if I can finally stop Severus' gloats about his Slytherin team winning again" his head of house said. With that, he went back to his common room to find Ron and Hermione. He saw them at the corner of the common room and noticed the worried looks they had.

"What happened? you didn't get chucked out did you?" Ron asked urgently. He shook his head as he sat down with them.

"No I didn't" he clarified. "I actually was taken to Oliver Wood and am going to be Seeker for Gryffindor" he said. Ron grinned at him.

"What? that is so brilliant!" he said. "First years never make the house teams!" he said in awe.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either" Harry said. Hermione however, was less then happy about this sudden news.

"You didn't say yes did you?" she asked.

"Of course he did!" Ron said.

Harry nodded.

She ignored Ron and frowned. "Harry, there is a reason first years arent allowed to play. It's very dangerous and you could be hurt" she said.

"I have been on a broom before" he said. She sighed and was about to nod when something entered her mind.

"Hold on. How are you going to have time for both Quidditch and our plan" she said, being as vague as possible in case someone heard.

"I thought about that and I can easily do both and this will keep Tonks and Remus happy so they wont be as mad when they find out" he said which seemed fine with both him and Ron. However once again, Hermione was not impressed.

"And what happens if you get sent to the hospital wing and they find out that something is different about you before it has even begun?" she questioned harshly.

"Relax Hermione, I have thought this through and it would be better for us all-"

"No, it would be better for _you_" she corrected as her eyes narrowed. "You didn't do this for us, your being selfish and risking everything we have planned for years just so you can have a few moments of glory on a stupid broom" she hissed quietly. Without saying another word, she stormed up to her bedroom.

Harry was speechless. That was the first time his sister had ever talked to him like that.

"Dont worry mate, she will calm down by tomorrow" Ron assured him. He nodded and went back to talking about Quidditch with him.

...

Ther next day, it appeared that Ron had been wrong. Hermione was even madder then she had been when she had first found out. She had ignored them during breakfast and sat away from them during most of her lessons. Both boys knew this was not going to end well. Even worse, they were supose to check out the seventh floor tonight with her.

"Hermione, slow down" Ron called while he followed her through the corridor. Hermione looke back at them and rolled her eyes.

"Oh honestly Ron, you could at least try and keep up" she said, annoyed as she walked ahead. Ron and Harry were quite a few feet behind her but unlike Ron, Harry wasn't saying anything. He knew that his sister was angry with him but he couldn't see why. He wasn't being selfish and this was something that didn't come around often. They continued down the corridor until they reached the section of wall that Hermione recognised.

"Come on" she said and went inside the room of requirements. Harry sighed while he followed. He hoped his sister wouldn't be angry with him for much longer. After all, the holidays were just around the corner and the last thing they needed was to be fighting.


	17. Going home

"Hurry up or we are going to miss it!" Hermione called over many excited voices of her fellow students. The train whistle blew in the distance which only proved her worry, that they were very late. Harry and Ron trailed behind her, both looking like they had just woken which was kind of true. "Oh honestly, you both knew that we were going home today" she huffed wile she dragged her trunk up onto the train.

"It was Ron's fault" Harry objected as he yawned for what felt like the millionth time that morning.

"Your the one who wanted to stay up that extra hour" Ron said, rolling his eyes. They had all planned on going to their dormitries early the previous night. However, unlike Hermione, Ron and Harry had been in the middle of a chess game. Finally wanting to stop Ron from being so smug, Harry had suggested playing another game. One of which, both boys regreted now.

"Your just mad that I beat you" Harry said with a smirk as he too, got on the train.

"Shut up" the other boy laughed and hit his friend's shoulder.

"You can get some sleep on the train, that is if we can get an compartment" Hermione sighed. It was obvious that they were one of the last few students on the train which would make finding a compartment that much harder. They walked down the train in search of one but it did not look promising. That is, until they saw a familiar Gryffindor.

"Hi Nevile, do you mind if we join you?" Hermione asked.

"Sure but why are you three so late?"

"You can blame that on those two for staying up half the night-"

"Where I beat the so called king of chess" Harry gloated which earned him another hit to the shoulder from his friend. He laughed before he sat down at one of the seats.

"Are you excited to be going back home Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Very but I am going to miss not being able to do the little bit of magic I actually know" he said. As the conversation continued, Harry thought about being with Tonks and Remus over the holidays. He was less then thrilled. They all were actually as they knew Remus would not be happy about the new scents they all had. He was happy that his sister had somewhat forgiven him for getting on the Quidditch team. She was talking to them at least. He wished that there was some way they could have waited to start becoming Animagis and Hermione had suggested on countless occasions that they should wait until after the holidays but once they had started reading more advanced books, even she realised that they didn't have enough time to wait. His eyes grew heavy while he thought about their time in the Room of Requirements. It all seemed like a blur now. It had gone by so fast...

"Are you sure that you have everything?" Harry asked as he watched Hermione collecting the ingredients that he room had suplied for them.

"Possitive" she answered without looking away from what she was doing. He nodded and looked back to the book in his hands. "It says here that the meditation period can take months" he said.

"Meditation Period?" Ron asked from where he was sitting.

"It's a small period when the potion has been given enough time and our bodies are the strongest"

"How will we know when it is time?"

"It doesn't really say much about it. Just that we will know"

"That's not helpful"

"Maybe it means we will feel it"

Harry continued reading but there was nothing else remotely about the 'meditation period'.

"I have calculated the times and the easiest solution would be to have the potion now so if anything is wrong, we will still be in Hogwarts to find the answers" Hermione cut in as she passed around the goblets.

"But what about Remus?" Harry asked.

"I dont see any other way in doing this so I just hope he will understand that we are doing this to help him" she said and looked down at the potion with disgust. It was not the most appotising hing she had ever seen. Then again, not many potions were.

"Okay. This is our last chance, if either of you want to change your minds then I understand" Harry said.

"We told you before Harry, we cant to do this" Ron said and with that he downed the horrible looking content. It wasn't long before the other two did the same and they were all gagging.

"Bloody hell. That was horrible" Ron gagged.

Harry mearly nodded. He didn't want to open his mouth. He felt like he was going to be sick. He then felt an odd glow within him that he couldn't describe, even if he wanted to. That glow soon died out as he put down the goblet. "Do you think it worked?" he asked.

"It had to" Hermione said.

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait"

"Wait?"

"Wait until we feel that it is time to meditate" she said and both boys nodded. With that, they left to go back to their dormateries. Each felt something different that night and knew that they couldn't get cold feet now.

"Harry? Harry, you need to wake up" Hermione said as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. Harry opened his eyes before realizing that he had fallen asleep during the train ride. He looked out the window groggily and saw a haze that meant he had been asleep the whole trip. "We need to get off now" his sister said as she gave him his glasses.

"Thanks" he croaked out and put them on. His vision was a lot more clear now as he saw students getting off the train and heading to their families.

"Ron? Ronald?" she then said as she attempted to wake up the other sleeping boy. Once he was up, they walked out of the train. Neville had already left to find his Grandmother. They walked out onto the muggle platform and it wasn't long before Harry and Hermione found themselves being attacked by a women with bubblegum pink hair.

"Harry! Hermione!" she grinned at them when she finally let them go from her crushing hug.

"Hi Tonks" they said.

"I am so proud of you both being in Gryffindor and I couldn't believe it when I was told little Harry was on the Quidditch team" she beamed.

"Your father would be proud" Remus smiled as he walked up to them. The moment he was within five feet of them, his forehead creased. Something was different, very different.

"Let's go, I cant wait to hear what has been happening while we have been gone" Harry said in a slight panic. He and Hermione left to find somewhere they could apparate home, a cheerful Tonks behind them. Remus stayed where he was. He knew this feeling before but it was long ago. His foster children wouldn't be so stupid as to do what he thought they did. He watched them walk away with an expression that was both curious and stern. Shaking his head, he followed and found a nice corner, out of view before apparating them home.

"I will be right back, I have made some cookies for when you two come back" tonks grinned and practically skipped to the door.

"You? baking?" Harry joked.

"Oh har har, I am not as clumsy as you think young Harry" she laughed and went to the kitchen only to be followed by an 'ow!' as she knocked into the table.

"Me and Harry should go unpack" Hermione said quickly when she saw the expression on Remus' face.

"I would like to talk to you two first"

"But we are tired and-"

"Hermione. Now"

(Yes it has been forever and yes I know this is a mean place to end it but I felt it was the right place :P

I had actually forgotten about how fun writing Fanfiction was until I got a message from my friend Ollie 'KeeperOliver' who I want to that and he is a brilliant writer!- adding that since I know he will be reading this. Hi Ollie! *Waves*

I WILL have another chapter for this story up today so I hope everyone likes this chapter!

Tes the 'Fred Aholic'.)


	18. Finding Out

"Hermione. Now" Remus said sternly as he looked down at his foster children. They both gulped as they walked back to him. "What have you both done?" he asked.

Hermione looked at Harry before they both shrugged. "I'm not sure what your talking about Remus" she said.

"Then why are you both different?"

"Different, how?"

"I'm not sure which is why I am giving you the chance to confess now" he said.

"We really don't know what you mean"

Remus was about to say something but was interrupted when Tonks came in with her homemade cookies. He decided to leave the conversation at that. However, he was going to keep a close eye on them both over the holidays. Something was very different and it was clearly something bad.

"Wow. You really made these?" Hermione smiled as she took one of them. Tonks nodded proudly.

"I may have had a little help" she said.

"A little?" Remus asked, raising his brow.

"Okay, a lot of help" she said and stuck her tongue out at him. "What position are you playing in the Quidditch team, Harry?" she grinned.

"Seeker" he said. He was more then happy about the change of subject, even if it was just for a while.

"A true Potter then" she said.

"Sorry but Harry and I really do need to unpack" Hermione interrupted and practically dragged her brother up the stairs with her.

"That was a close one" he said.

"I know. too close" she said as she put her trunk on her bed.

"What are we going to do if the meditation period starts wile we are with Remus or Tonks?"

"I dont know" she sighed before looking at him. "What I do know is that, we were lucky today and we need to be more careful about this"

"It's not like he can stop the transformation now"

"He can see to it that we aren't near him during a full moon though" she pointed out.

Harry thought for a moment and nodded. "Okay. We keep it as secret as possible until the first full moon that we can join him and after that, he will know how much he has missed having company" he said.

They both looked up when they heard Tonks going to sleep. Seeing how late it was, they both decided to get some sleep as well.

Down the hall, in the study, Remus was still awake. He had been wondering about the difference in Harry's and Hermione's scents. It was like they had new scents... no it wasn't that. He shook his head and thought more into it. He could smell their old scents, they were just not the same.

"That doesn't even make any sense" he muttered to himself.

It was true that he had seen this difference take place before, he just couldn't quite remember when or where. His eyes suddenly widened. 'they had two scents...'

He jumped up from the chair and went straight to Harry and Hermione's bedroom. The door creaked open a little but not enough to wake either sleeping child. He wanted to wake them up and ask them now but it could wait until morning. He wanted to let them both rest.

Sighing, he walked down the hall and checked on Tonks. It amused him, how much she was still like a child herself. Then again, she wasn't exactly old enough to be seen as a grown up. Not like he was anyway. Sighing, he went to his own room and got ready for bed.

Tonks opened her eyes when she had heard her door close. At least, she thought she heard her door close. She stood up and opened it before looking out into the hall. There was no one there. It was then that she frowned, hearing something from Remus' room. She slowly made her way through the hall and looked in. Remus was asleep for sure but he was turning a lot.

She walked into his room quietly before sitting on the edge of his bed. It pained her to see him like this, plagued with hurt and worry of what he could do because of his 'furry little problem'. There were many occasions that he had even told her that she wasn't safe living with him. What he didn't understand was, she felt the most safe when she was close to him. She didn't care about something that happened once a month. It didn't change who he was to her in the slightest. She admired him even more for what he did.

She brushed back his hair and smiled when it seemed to calm him. However, she was a little shocked when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. Smiling, she got under the blanket and snuggled into his warm chest. "Night Remus" she said softly, biting her lip as he smelled her hair.

"Night, love" he mumbled before both fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry and Hermione ran down the stairs to the dinning room. Both of them were starving and were expecting to see Remus up like always. Only, he wasn't up at all and neither was Tonks.

"They must have been up late last night" Hermione shrugged. She thought it was unusual that they were still sleeping yet it was still possible. Even if they were grown ups, they were still human.

"Let's check" Harry said as he went back upstairs. She followed him closely, heading to Tonk's bedroom. She opened the door but frowned when it was empty.

"Maybe they are not asleep" she said.

"I'll check on Remus" Harry said before running down the hall and bursting into Remus' room. What he saw made him grin as he quietly motioned for his sister to come see it. When she did, she had to control her giggles.

Remus was asleep on his back with his arms around Tonks who was using his chest as a pillow.

"I have an idea" he said quietly, grinning.

"What are you... Harry, don't be mean" she giggled quietly when she caught on but it was too late. He was already standing at the side of the bed, as close as he could be to the top without waking them. He took a huge intake of breath.

"Remus and Tonks, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes..." he sang yet he didn't get to finish due to his laughter. Both Remus and Tonks had sat up in a panic with wide eyes. Remus was the first to see Harry and realize what had happened. Smiling slightly, he growled and got out of bed.

"Harry James Potter! get back here!" he chuckled before chasing Harry out of the room and down the stairs.

"Morning Tonks" Hermione giggled, shaking her head at the laughing boys.

"Watcha Hermione" she smiled and smoothed her hair. "I supose we had better go save Harry from the wrath of Remus" she joked before leading her downstairs. They walked down to the dinning room to see the young boy still being chased.

"Enough you two, it's too early" Tonks smiled as she went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Your safe this time" Remus said and ruffled his foster son's hair. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you both" he said while he remembered the previous night.

"About what?" he asked.

"About you both being Animagi"

"Oh. That"

"Yes, that" he said, crossing his arms.

"We wanted to do it for you" he said while he looked down in guilt.

"Thank you but have either of you, any idea how dangerous the transformation alone could be?"

"We do and we have looked at it from every angle. We know what to do if anything goes wrong" Hermione said.

"It's not like we can change it now" Harry pointed out.

"Maybe not but I will not have either of you outside during a full moon" he said in a tone that meant that it was the end of this discussion.

"But-"

"No. I mean it, it is too dangerous" he said as Tonks came back into the room.

"We have been with you while you were in your form before" Harry said.

"It could be a good thing, Remus" Tonks said. She was woried for them but it would be good for Remus to have more company. Especially, when he needed it the most.

"It wont be. I could have hurt Hermione back then and I am not taking any chances" he said but Hermione shook her head.

"You wouldn't have hurt me. I know you wouldn't have hurt me" she said.

"How could you be so sure?"

"Because you were still Remus then, you were still my dad" she smiled. "Please, we want to help you like you have helped us" she said hopefully.

He felt a warmth as he remembered how it felt to be known as a 'Daddy' to his foster daughter. It could be dangerous yet no harm ever came to his old friends. No harm caused by him anyway...

He sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I am agreeing to this" he muttered which caused both children to grin. "I want you to promise me one thing though. If I agree to this, I want you both to leave me the moment anything goes wrong, yes?" he asked and they both nodded.

"Okay" he said, smiling a little.

"You don't need to worry so much" Tonks said as she walked over to him.

"And why is that?"

"Because all of us know that we are safe, even when you are in your Wolf form" she said, kissing his cheek.

Both Harry and Hermione dissolved into laughter as Tonks left a blushing Remus, frozen to the spot.

(A/N Sorry if there are many mistakes towards the end but I had run this chapter through a spell checker and it deleted it all. Took me a while to re-write everything but I am not going to risk losing it all again. Tes the 'Fred Aholic')


	19. Camping! Yay!

"I believe I owe you both a camping trip" Remus said as he placed two plates in front of Harry and Hermione.

"You mentioned it in your letter. Your still going to let us go?" Hermione grinned.

"I did promise it, unless you..."

"We want to!" both Harry and Hermione said at the same time. They were both excited by just thinking of such a thing. It was unlike Remus to let them go camping but it was unthinkable that he would let them after all the trouble they had caused on Halloween and then the whole Animagus conversation.

He chuckled and nodded as he sat down. "Nymphadora knows of a safe forest that we can use but there are muggles there so we all need to be careful" he said to which they nodded in agreement. "We can pack today and be there by tonight" he said even though he was worried. "-After breakfast" he quickly added when he saw them trying to go to their room before even eating.

"Are we going to sleep in a tent?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes" he chuckled and chose not to say anything when they both started eating in a rush. It took a matter of seconds before they both ran upstairs, passing Tonks on the way.

"Where's the fire?" she asked.

"We want to pack before Remus changes his mind!" Harry called back before he took out one of his backpacks and started filling it with things he might need. Hermione however, was at a lose of what to take with her. She had never been camping before and even though Harry hadn't either, he was packing everything in sight.

"Harry, what should I bring?" she asked and for the first time in a long time, actually seemed confused.

"Just take what you need or want to" he smiled as he put a few of his Quidditch books in his backpack.

"I don't know what to take though. I mean, the only time I had even heard someone mention camping was when my Dad promised me we could, the summer before..." she trailed off. It had been a long time since she even thought of her parents and there was so much she didn't even know about them.

Harry walked over to her and hugged her as she sniffled. "It's okay Mione." he said soothingly. They both stayed like that, enjoying eachother's company for a few minutes until Hermione had calmed down.

"Sorry" she mumbled as she looked down.

"Don't be"

"Harry..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I have you as a brother" she said, smiling weakly.

"And I'm glad your my little sister. Want me to help you pack?" he asked and walked over to her bag when she nodded.

Downstairs, Remus was having trouble looking at Tonks after Harry's little stunt that morning.

"Are you alright?" she asked when she noticed him looking around the room awkwardly. He had been acting strange all morning.

"Yes" he said, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Is it about what Harry did?"

"Yes, I am sorry about that"

"It's fine. I thought it was quite funny **hubby**" she grinned which embarrased him all the more. It was bad enough that Harry had gotten the wrong end of things but now Remus found himself acting like some teenager.

"I just don't understand how he could have gotten such an abserd idea" he said and rose a brow when Tonks looked at him like she was sizing him up.

"Well, you are kinda cute" she joked and laughed when he had a faint pink to his cheeks.

"Just get ready Nymphadora" he grumbled, realizing that she was teasing him.

"Okay, Remmy" she smiled and went up to her room to pack. It was that moment that Remus realized just how much of a minx the young girl was and if she continued flirting with him, then Merlin help him.

...

It was a few hours later, when everyone was ready for the camping trip. Harry and Hermione were obviously excited which brought a smile to both, Remus' and Tonks' faces.

"We are going to be apparating outside the forest to avoid being seen by the muggles" Remus explained as he picked up some of the bags and held Hermione's hand.

"I still think it would be fun to apparate in the campsite. The muggles might think it's a magic trick" Tonks grinned, holding Harry's hand.

"You also think it is fun to spend nights with those muggle police so the answer is still no" he chuckled.

"Oh alright. Let's go" she said and apparated to a small alleyway. It wasn't long before Remus and Harry had joined them. Together, they walked to the forest and found a nice area that they could use.

"I don't want either of you wondering off. That means you too Nymphadora" he said when he saw that she was as excited to explore as the children were.

"Aw!" all three of them whined.

Shaking his head, he put the tent up with a small smile. "Anything I can help you with?" Tonks asked as she walked to him and kneeled down.

"Yes, could you hold this while I stick the stake in?" he asked as he showed her where to hold. She nodded and did as she was told while he hammered the stake into the ground.

"Perfect" he smiled.

As they worked, Harry and Hermione were walking along the trees, making sure they didn't go too far.

"Is it just me or does this place look familiar?" Hermione asked. She stopped in front of a tree that looked very familiar. There was nothing about it that was different then all the other trees. However, just looking at it made her happy.

"I guess it does a little" Harry nodded yet he couldn't figure out why. They had never been here before but the grass was soft and familiar. He remembered feeling it before on his feet and... his hands?

Suddenly, she had memories of being in the tree, high among the branches and flapping her wings. Harry saw himself stalking through the grass, stalking after Ron like he was his prey.

"Harry, I think I have dreamt that I was here before. I was a bird though, an owl" she said.

"Same but I was an Alaskin wolf and Ron was a-"

"Fox" they said together before looking at each other.

"Wait. if you had the same dream, those must be our forms" Hermione grinned. She had thought it was just a dream since she had been thinking about it a lot but that wouldn't explain why Harry had the same dream with the same forms in them and why this forest looked so familiar.

Harry wasn't so excited. He remembered a black figure in the dream. One of which, his sister had obviously forgotten about. "Great" he smiled, not wanting to scare her by bringing it up. They continued to look around the familiar wood when Remus called them.

"I told you not to wonder off" he scolded.

"We didn't go far" she reasoned.

He just shook his head. "The tent is up, come look" he said and led them back to the small tent.

"How are we all going to sleep in that?" Harry asked in confusion. It was only big enough for one person or two if it was just Harry and Hermione in it but that was hardly fair.

"Go inside" Tonks smiled.

Still confused, they crawled inside and gaped at the huge tent. If they could actually call it a tent when it had furniture in it, including bunk beds.

"Whoa" Harry breathed in awe.

"You like it?" he heard Remus ask when he and Tonks joined them. He nodded, he loved it.

"You and Hermione can take the beds in the room to the right and Remus and I will take the ones in the room to the left" she said.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other when they heard that. Hermione was giggling slightly before they both looked at the grown ups and started making kissy faces at them teasingly. Tonks just laughed. Remus on the other hand, coughed awkwardly.

"Enough, I want you both unpacked before dinner" he said and they both ran to the room, laughing.

"I call the top bunk" Harry said as he climbed to the top.

"And what makes you think you deserve the top bunk?" Hermione challenged.

"Because I'm the oldest" he joked.

"you are so lucky I cant use magic outside school" she humphed.

"Don't I know it" he said while he unpacked. "You can go on top if you really want to" he added but she shook her head.

"I like the one closest to the ground but thanks" she smiled and unpacked her things.

Meanwhile, Remus and Tonks were unpacking in the other room. Tonks couldn't stop thinking about how much it embarrassed Remus that the children thought of them as a couple.

"Does it bug you that much?" she asked.

"Does what bug me?"

"The idea of us being a couple"

"It doesn't bug me. It's just that it makes me sound perverted"

"How?"

"I am old and you are still very young" he said while he unpacked, not once looking at him. Tonks was sitting on the top bunk, swinging her legs as she watched him.

"Would it be that bad to like me?" she asked.

"Don't get me wrong Nymphadora, you are a nice girl and would make someone a very lucky man one day but I am to old to even think of something like that, with anyone" he said.

"What if I said, I liked you?" she asked.

"Then I would think you had strange tastes" he said when he was finally finished.

"If you say so" she shrugged and walked out of the room to put dinner on the small table

...

All through dinner, Remus and Tonks kept glancing at each other. Something that didn't go unoticed by either Harry or Hermione.

"They do like each other" Hermione commented when she was getting into bed.

"I know, they just wont admit it" Harry nodded, getting into his.

"I think they just need a little push"

"You cant be suggesting what I think you are, are you?" he asked as he looked up at her.

She grinned down at him and nodded. "What do you think?" she asked as she held her hand out to shake.

He grinned back and reached up to shake her hand. "Okay. Tomorrow we start Operation; get the love birds together" he said.

"Sounds fun" she giggled.

They both settled down and closed their eyes, scheming for the next day.

"Night Harry."

"Night Hermione."


	20. OperationGLBT

"Hermione?" Harry called as he shook his sister's shoulder. He had been awake for the last ten minutes, planning but he needed her help.

"What?" she asked groggily, opening her eyes.

"We need to put Operation; get the love birds together in action" he said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Couldn't we leave it until a more reasonable time?" she asked, yawning. From what she could see, the sun wasn't even up yet. There was no way she could plan or even be up before the sun was.

"I don't want Remus or Tonks overhearing" he reasoned which made a good point.

"Okay, what do you have so far?" she asked but he just shrugged. "Typical boy" she muttered before she stretched and got out of bed.

"Oh har har" he said sarcastically. He knew that girls were better at this sort of thing but did she really have to rub it in?

She bit her lip as she thought. If they wanted to get them together then there would have to be romance for certain. It was gross but adults were weird like that. "We could start with breakfast" she said.

"What good would that do?"

"Just trust me" she said before dragging him towards the kitchen things. She had a small idea of what to do with breakfast and nothing was more romantic then having breakfast in bed together. "Start making toast Harry, I'll get a tray to put everything on" she said.

"Alright but I still don't understand what exactly, your getting at" he said while he made some toast. However, he was starting to understand when he saw her cut the first piece of toast in the shape of a heart. "Gross" he gagged but continued to make toast anyway.

"I know it is but grown ups love these kinds of things" she shrugged as she cut more toast when it was ready.  
After they had six pieces of heart shape toast, Hermione went outside to pick some flowers. "This had better work" she grumbled. The nicest flowers were a long way away from the tent and her feet were begining to hurt.

Once she had a few, they walked into Remus' and Tonks' room. "Wake up! we made breakfast!" Hermione called in her most inocent voice.

"Aw. Thanks Hermione. Harry" Tonks grinned as she got down from the top bunk and sat next to Remus who was on the bottom bunk.

"We hope you like it" Harry said as he passed them the tray. Remus' eyes and even Tonk's eyes widened when they saw the shape of the toast. However, the children were smiling at them so they had no choice but to eat it and hope that the other didn't realize about the shapes.

"What are you two after?" Remus asked while he ate. It would have seemed normal if Hermione had done this. She was a nice girl who wouldn't think twice about trying to make breakfast. Harry on the other hand, would only do something like this if he was trying to get on their good side. This was proven many times, the last time being when he buttered them up by getting them Vanilla ice cream from the freezer, then putting strawberries in it. Later, choosing to tell them how he broke the small vase Remus kept in the living room.

"We just wanted to thank you for letting us go camping" Hermione said with her bright, cheerful smile.

"It's very kind of you both" he said with a small smile. He was a little suprised that they left straight away. He avoided looking at Tonks as he ate. Now that they were alone, he was a lot more uncomfortable in the fact the toast looked like hearts. It didn't help when Tonks held one of them up and examined it.

"Nicely done. Think it was Hermione?" she asked.

"What?"

"The shape"

"Oh. I hadn't really noticed" he lied, nibbling on the corner of one.

"And the flowers?"

He hadn't actually noticed the flowers but there they were, on the side of the tray. Something was going on for sure. First, the shape of the toast. Then the fact they left in such a hurry and now the flowers.

"Do you trust them?"

"Not in the slightest"

Outside the tent, Harry and Hermione were grinning as they talked about the plan.

"If we are focusing on romance, why don't we try getting them to take a walk together?" he suggested. They were in a forest so there had to be somewhere that looked nice. He remembered seeing a glimpse of a mushy film that involved a couple holding hands and walking through a field of flowers.

"Great idea" she smiled before walking away from the tent to find a place they could go. However, all she could see were dull trees.

She continued to walk until she reached the end of the trees and she felt something cold soak through her socks. Looking down, she saw that the ground was covered in snow. "Perfect" she said excitedly. Snow would be a perfect way to get them together.

Harry came up behind her and nodded as he looked around at the white canvis. He thought it would be a good place to take them but more importantly, he wondered how far he could throw a snowball.

They ran back to the tent in time to see Remus and Tonks walking out. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"We were just looking around" Harry said.

"Yeah. we want to go for a walk" Hermione smiled.

"A walk sounds nice" Remus said as he looked around them and gestured to go in a direction. The only problem was that the untouched snow was in the other direction.

"Can't we go this way?" Hermione asked, pointing the other way.

"Why that way?"

"We... erm..."

"Hermione?"

"We have already been that way so we want to go another way" Harry quickly said.

Remus rose a brow but nodded before walking in their direction, closely followed by Tonks. Harry led the way, hiding his smile as he headed towards the snow.

"Oh! look!" Tonks grinned, upon seeing the snow on the ground.

"Must have fallen last night" Remus said while he walked out from under the trees, creating the first footprints before Harry and Hermione ran out into the field.

"Heads up!" he called while he threw a snowball at her.

"Harry!" she laughed when she was hit in the back. She was quick to bend down and scoop up some snow. Looking back up, she tried to find him. It wasn't too hardwhen she was hit in the back again.

She quickly turned and saw him running away. Grinning, she ran after him and aimed at the back of his head. "Yes!" she laughed when she hit her mark. However, her celebration was shot lived before she ducked from a snowball. She looked to see where it went, when she saw Tonks and Remus quite far away, laughing in the snow like a couple of teenagers.

"Watch this" Harry said from next to her, which shocked her a little since she didn't hear him walk up to her. She watched as he threw a snowball right at Tonks' back, causing her to fall, straight into Remus' arms.

"S-sorry" she stuttered as she looked up at his amused expression.

"It's quite alright Nymphadora" he chuckled.

Harry and Hermione watched them expectantly. It looked like they were about to kiss yet they were dissapointed when they suddenly pulled away from each other.

"They were so close!" Hermione complained. She quickly went back to the snowball fight when the grown ups looked over at them.

"I know. We need to step it up" Harry said while he threw some snow at her.

"How?"

"Isn't there some type of music that we could try?"

"I saw some in Remus' bag"

"We will play it during lunch then" he said and once they both agreed, they went back to their walk. They noticed that their plan was begging to work though, when Remus and Tonks walked a little too close together. Their hands were even brushing together but neither one of them acted on it.

"Adults are so clueless" Hermione whispered.

He just nodded as he watched them, in hopes that one of them would try to hold hands. It didn't take long for them to walk back and once they were back at the tent, Remus made some lunch as Tonks sat on the table. "Thanks for catching me earlier" she smiled.

"It's okay but what made you fall?"

"Not sure, I felt something hit my back though."

"Probably just a stray snowball from that fight the children were having" he said while he put the food on the table.

"I am glad I didn't fall" she said as she watched him.

"Could have been dangerous and the last thing we need is for you to have a broken ankle" he nodded when he finally met her gaze. She smiled more and leaned up, kissing his cheek. Her lips lingered for a moment like she was thinking of kissing him on the lips but she just pulled away.

They looked over when they heard footsteps and saw the children watching them. "You two okay?" Tonks asked. They nodded and sat down before Remus joined them.

"Thanks Remus" they both said and began to eat.

The plan wasn't going how either of them had planned but maybe the music would set the mood. It happened all the time in the films. The music would come on and then the adults would look at each other in a funny way before they kissed. The thought made Harry sick but it would help and he wanted them to be happy.

"I'm going to look what is on the radio" he said, a few minutes into lunch. He pretended to turn the station before playing the tape. A soft melody started to play which made both Tonks and Remus uncomfortable. That was when Remus desided to end this.

"Harry. Hermione, what are you trying to do?" he asked.

"What do-"

"You know exactly what I mean, the toast, the flowers, the snow and now romantic music" he questioned.

"You and Tonks obviously like each other so we want to give you a push" Hermione said which caused him to blush.

"Our romantic lives are not of your consern, I apreciate the thought but enough" he said before walking out of the tent, leaving them both feeling guilty.

"I'll go talk to him" Tonks said as she stood up and followed him. "Remus?" she called.

"Over here" he sighed from where he was stood. She walked over and rubbed his shoulder. "They don't know any better" she said.

"I know. I shouldn't have just walked out."

"In their deffence, they were right. Or at least half right" she smiled.

"About what?" he asked as he looked at her.

"About me liking you"

"Nymphadora, dont-" he began but was cut off when her lips met his. He was in shock for a moment before he kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer before deepening the kiss. However, they both pulled away from each other when the music started playing loudly from the tent.

"I better not find any spies out of their room" he joke threatened, chuckling when the music suddenly stopped. He looked to Tonks and smiled.

"Come here, lover boy" she said, smiling back before she kissed him again.


	21. Phase Two

Harry and Hermione listened carefully as Remus and Tonks walked back into the tent. They seemed to be happy so, so far, so good. Still, they couldn't wait to see what happened.

"Well?" Harry asked as he walked out of his room. Both adults looked over to him before Remus crossed his arms.

"I thought I said that I didn't want to see any spies out of their room" he said.

"But Remus-"

"Harry. Go"

"Can I at least know if you have been yucky and kissed?"

Chuckling, he nodded. He wouldn't call it yucky but his foster son was only eleven and still had a lot to learn about liking girls.

"Yes! Operation: Get the Love Birds Together was a sucess!" he grinned.

"Harry, your room"

"Okay, okay. Just one more thing" he said and took Remus' little nod as an alright. "Are we in trouble?" he asked.

"Come back out in a few hours and I'll deside"

"But-" he protested. He quickly stopped though when he saw his expression. "Nevermind" he said instead before running back into his room.

"They're not really in trouble are they?" Tonks asked.

"Of course not. I just like the peace and quiet" he explained amusedly.

"That's cruel" she smiled. She did agree with him though. There were times that Harry and even Hermione were a lot more then just handfuls. Still, she wouldn't have them any other way.

"Would you rather two young children running around right now?" he questioned as he rose his brow.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione planned in their room.

"We got them together" Harry shrugged.

"Yes but we still aren't a family" Hermione pointed out which just confused him. sighing, she thought of how she could explain it to a boy. "What makes a family?" she asked.

"A mum, a dad, a child..."

"Exactly, and what are the mum and dad?"

Harry grinned when he realized where she was going with this. "Married, of course" he said as he wondered how he didn't think of it before.

"Yes" she smiled.

"So phase one was to get them together which was a sucess, now we need to get them married" he said while he thought. They couldn't make them get married but they could give them a little push. The only problem was, who could they do that.

"They have plenty of chances to be alone while we are at school" she said.

"Okay so that can help them get closer" he nodded. "I heard that the first date is supose to be important" he added.

"A first date? how about a picnic?" she suggested.

Over the next hour, they planned together for Remus' and Tonks' first date. Ideas were shared like, flowes, birds, music and anything else hey could think of. However, they quickly stopped when they heard Tonks walk to them.

"Hi Tonks" Hermione smiled.

"Are we in trouble?" Harry asked.

"Your not in trouble."

"Brilliant" he grinned as he stood up.

"Come on, Remus is attempting to make smores" Tonks said, stressing the word 'attempted'.

Both children followed her outside and saw Remus with four sticks and a packet of marshmellows. "Stupid! ow!" he winced when he pricked himself again. The three of them laughed which made him look back at them. "I would like to see one of you try and do this" he chuckled.

Grinning, Harry and Hermione sat at the camp fire and put he marshmellows on the end of their sticks with ease before looking back, smugly at Remus who looked like he was about to put a curse on the marshmellows.

"It's easy" Harry gloated, laughing slightly as he watched the man struggling.

"Remus, muggles" Tonks said quietly when she saw him going for his wand.

He looked up and indeed, saw a family of muggles walking passed them, towards their own tents. Nodding, he went back to putting the sticky marshmellow back on the stick. However, he stopped when Tonks kissed his cheek.

Harry and Hermione on the other hand, were trying not to gag.

"You sure, it's a good thing they're a couple, Mione?"

"Not sure."

"I need a walk" Harry said when he saw the goo goo eyes they were making with each other. This would be the perfect 'alone time' they needed. He motioned for his sister to follow.

"Me too" she said and stood up.

"Don't go too far" Remus said.

"We wont" she smiled and followed Harry through the trees. Together, they looked for somewhere they could use for the beggining of phase two.

"How about around here?" Hermione suggested when she saw pretty flowers but Harry shook his head.

"Too many ants" he said, pointing to an ant hill before they continued walking. After a few minutes, they came across a clearing that looked perfect. There was wild life but, it was only birds in the trees. The grass wasnt too long either which meant that they could have a picnic.

"We will need to get up early tomorrow to put everything together" he said as she looked around, hoping that they would remember where this place was.

"Please, not as early this time" Hermione muttered. She hated to be awake before the sun was.

"It will be worth it" he promised before heading back. She just nodded and followed him, dreading being woken up the next day.

...

"Hermione!" Harry called in a hushed tone.

"Go away!" she muttered, swatting at him before turning in her bed.

"You need to get up"

"No!"

Rolling his eyes, he pulled her out of bed and headed towards the bags in the other room.

Still half asleep, Hermione followed him reluctantly once she was dressed.

"I thought that we could make sandwiches" he said while he took out the bread and put it on the table.

She merely nodded, too tired to talk yet as she took the butter and other things from the bag that had a cooling charm on it. They made the food and took out a few of the smaller cakes before wrapping them up and putting them back in the bag.

"Is there any candles?" she yawned when she finally found her voice. She sat at the table and rubbed her eyes while Harry went to check. Tonks and Remus had better apreciate this otherwise, they were going to be at the recieving end of a hissy fit from a sleep deprived Hermione.

"I have a few" she heard him say. She looked up and saw a lot in his arms.

"A few?"

"Fine. I got as many as I could carry" he said while he sat down opposite her and put the small candles on the table."How are we going to get them to go outside tonight?" he asked.

"We could 'go missing' but I don't want to worry them so maybe we could just leave them a note or lead them there ourselves" she suggested. They both stopped talking and pretended to be just looking at the candles when hey heard footsteps.

"You two are up early" Remus commented as he walked over to them.

"Couldn't sleep" Harry said.

"Planning for a blackout?"

"Huh?"

"The candles" he said and motioned to the table.

"I Just wanted to see what makes them light" Hermione said as she observed one of them. It looked like Remus had actually believed her before he went out the tent.

"Hey, how come he believes anything you say?" Harry whispered.

"Because, unlike you, I earn his trust"

"How can I earn his trust?"

"Behave for more then a week, probably"

"Too much work, I'll just let you explain things to him" he said as she rolled her eyes.

...

The day had gone by in a blur as Harry and Hermione avoided talking at all costs. They didn't want to say or do anything that could make Remus or Tonks suspicious. They spent most of the day outside and were both grinning when it started to get dark outside. Quietly, they snuck into he tent and grabbed the bag they had put everything in and made their way to the clearing.

"Are you sure your going the right way?" Hermione asked for the third time. She was sure they were going in circles.

"I know where it is" Harry said before they found the clearing. "Told you" he said smugly as he put the bag down.

Hermione chose not to say anything. They both knew that he had gotten lost at least five times but she didn't want to argue right now. She took the sheet out of the bag and spread it out on the grass while he took everything out of the bag.

"I can just see you burning yourself" she said as she watched him take out a muggle lighter they found.

"I'm not. See" he said while he lit the candles that they had spread around the sheet.

Nodding, she set the food out and walked back to the end of the clearing. It looked peaceful and kind of romantic which was what they wanted. All they needed to do now was bring them here.

They went back to the tent and saw them talking. "Remus, Tonks! I saw something brilliant! you need to come see it!" Hermione said excitedly as she tried to pull them out of the tent.

"Okay" Remus chuckled and followed her while he wondered what could have been so exciting. Knowing Hermione, it might have been an animal. He thought he was right when she led them to a clearing. However, he didn't expect to see a picnic. "Hermione?" he questioned.

"It's your first date" she smiled before running away.

"How cute" Tonks smiled as she walked over to the sheet and kneeled down.

"Maybe we should-"

"Remus, just enjoy it" she said as she rolled her eyes. She smiled when he sat down next to her and looked over everything.

"They must have put a lot of thought into this" he said amusedly. He inwardly admired the fact they were sneaky enough that they were not caught doing this. He looked over at Tonks and chuckled when he saw the small cake she was holding up to his mouth. She had a twinkle in her eye as she grinned.

Hermione ran over to where Harry was hiding before looking over to the picnic sight. "Targets are in place" she whispered.

"Cue birds" Harry grinned while he walked to one of the trees and began climbing it. Once he was close to the top, he shook one of the branches which caused colourful birds to fly right passed Tonks and Remus.

"oh! look!" Tonks smiled when she saw them. Remus looked up and saw the birds that were most likely more then just a coincidence.

"I think the little spies are around here" he said before quickly looking around.

"Maybe" she said and smiled when she heard two children running back towards the tent.

"Alone at last" he chuckled and pretended to growl.

"Remus" Tonks laughed as he pulled her closer to him.

...

Harry walked to his room as he grinned. The plan was a success.

"They better be enjoying that picnic, I'm tired" Hermione complained while she climbed up to her bed.

"They are probably going to ruin it by kissing" he gagged.

"I think that's a good thing"

"Whatever, night Hermione"

"Night."


End file.
